Die Mär des fröhlichen Untoten
by lillymonster
Summary: 10 Jahre nachdem Hogwarts gefallen ist, trifft ein seltsamer Vampir auf den Widerstand. Er muss lernen was es bedeutet, wenn Harry sagt, es gäbe einen Horcrux mehr als sie dachten. Er muss lernen was es heißt, sich nicht daran erinnern zu können, Severus Snape zu sein.
1. Chapter 1

Ein Mann stolperte durch eine Seitenstraße. Es war 4 morgens und widerlich nasskalt. Er machte sich keine Mühe leise zu sein. Einige Augenblicke später war er zwischen den Häuserschluchten verschwunden.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein anderer Mann vorborgen im Dunkel. Er trug einen langen braunen Mantel, wie Detektive es tun. Sogar an den stilechten Hut hatte er gedacht. Wie ein Detektiv war er auf der Suche gewesen und nun hatte er gefunden, wonach er seit einigen Tagen recherchiert hatte. Er entschloss, den Anderen morgen Abend anzusprechen. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit und er, wusste, den Tag über würde der andere verhindert sein.

Gegen 20 Uhr war die Sonne unter den Horizont verschwunden. Der Mann in dem braunen Mantel wartete schon eine gewisse Zeit, um sicherzugehen, den anderen nicht zu verpassen. Endlich kam er aus seinem Versteck.

„Hey!", sagte er und drehte seinen beinahe athletischen Körper aus dem Schatten. Seine Daumen hatte er lässig in den Gürtel seines Mantels gesteckt. Er wirkte zu jung für diese Geste. Bis auf seine Augen. Er hatte zu viel gesehen.

Ruckartig fuhr der Andere herum. Seine Augen taxierten den Mann im Mantel. Weil er ihn nicht kannte, drehte er den Kopf zurück und ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Über dem Lüftungsgitter wäre es wärmer. Der komische Mann würde schon sagen, was er wollte.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir", sagte der Mantelmann.

Der andere drehte sich zurück.

„Zu Diensten, Sir?", sagte der Mann im schwarzen, knielangen Mantel spöttisch und deutete mit einem Nicken eine Verbeugung an. Warum war er so unfreundlich?

„Hier wohnst du?", fragte der andere.

„Im Hinterhofhaus".

„Das ist erbärmlich. Hast du dich nicht lange genug versteckt?", fragte Mantelmann.

„…?".

„Liest du keine Zeitungen? Hast du keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es ist? Du hast keine Ahnung, stimmt's?".

Er hatte die Daumen aus dem Gürtel genommen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und die Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens zu untermauern, dachte der andere und lächelte müde.

„Dein Dunkler Lord hat so ziemlich alles erreicht was er wollte. Schon vergessen?".

„…?".

„Der Widerstand lebt noch. Er braucht jeden Mann, der noch aufrecht stehen kann. Du kanntest ihn, besser als jeder andere. Wir brauchen dich, um den letzten Horcrux zu finden!", sagte Mantelmann.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht und Sie reden wirr. Außerdem sind Sie unhöflich", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und machte sich daran zu gehen.

Der andere machte einen Sprung nach vorne und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Snape", sagte er.

Zugegeben, für einen Mann mit Nevilles Kontakten war er leicht zu finden gewesen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Snape sich hatte verstecken wollen. Doch die „Segetalpflanzen", wie sich der Widerstand sich in Verballhornung des Schmähbegriffs, den die nationale Presse gegen sie gebrauchte, nannte brauchte jeden Mann. Die Generation vor ihnen war entweder tot oder auf der nationalen Seite. Die Jüngeren waren indoktriniert oder zu klein um einen Zauberstab zu halten.

Dass Hogwarts vor 10 Jahren verloren wurde, war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Das Ende der alten Welt. Das Ende von Freiheit. Das Ende des letzten Restes Kindheit, an das sich seine – Nevilles Generation – geklammert hatte . Das Ende von Snapes Schutz über die Schule – wie sie nachträglich erkannt hatten. Und mitunter auch das Ende der Pressefreiheit.

„Unser Lord ist gnädig: Erzverräter bleibt am Leben", titelte der unterwanderte Tagesprophet vier Wochen nach der Schlacht. Kein Wort von Nagini war darin zu lesen und auch kein Wort wie der Erzverräter die Attacke der Schlange zu überleben vermochte.

Die Segetalpflanzen wussten es heute: Er war schon vorher tot gewesen, zumindest untot. Sie vermuteten, die Zauber, dass er sich am Tage draußen zeigen konnte, hätte er vom Dunklen Lord persönlich erhalten. Ein Tauschgeschäft vielleicht, ein weiterer Teil seines selbst, gegen ein paar – wenn auch wirksame – magische Verse. Warum sollte ein Schlangenbiss einen Vampir töten? Warum hat der Dunkle Lord Nagini überhaupt auf ihn losgelassen? Warum hatte in dem Artikel nichts über Vampirismus gestanden?

„Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven", sagte der Vampir gereizt. Er musste zu dem anderen hochblicken, ohne dass es ihm sichtliches Unbehagen bereitet hätte.

„Was muss ich tun, damit Sie mich in Frieden lassen?".

Neville war inzwischen überzeugt, dass sei Gegenüber ihn tatsächlich nicht erkannte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er Snape vor – sagen wir 12 Jahren geduzt hätte, und der mürrische Kerl wäre beim Sie geblieben – und musste plötzlich sehr breit grinsen. Wäre Hogwarts nicht gefallen, er säße immer noch an seiner Strafarbeit.

Er hätte seine Natur wirklich nicht mehr verheimlich können. Seine Katzenaugen reflektierten das wenige Licht einer Straßenlaterne, von der wenige Strahlen in die Seitenstraße ihren Weg in die Seitenstraße fanden. Seine Haut war unnatürlich weiß. Vor allem sah er zu jung aus. Vielleicht sogar jünger als Neville selbst, mit seinen 27 Jahren.

„Du alterst wirklich nicht", befand Neville. Er hätte ihn auf höchstens 22 geschätzt, dabei war er beinahe doppelt so alt.

„Wenn Sie sich ein Bild von mir gemacht haben, gehen Sie dann wieder?", fragte er.

„Wenn du mitkommst, schon", entgegnete Neville.

„Wir duzen uns im Widerstand. Ich bin Neville".

Er streckte ihm seine Hand zum Gruße aus. Der Andere ergriff sie mit rechts. Sein Griff war eiskalt und schwach.

„Guten Tag", sagte er matt. Er stellte sich nicht vor.

„Ich werde wohl mitkommen", setzte er zögernd nach.

„Folge mir", sagte Neville.

Er ging vor zu einem älteren blauen Vauxhall Tigra, der ein paar hundert Meter entfernt parkte.

„Wir nutzen kaum mehr Magie. Sie können uns damit orten", erklärte er, drehte sich um und stellte erstaunt fest mit der Luft zu reden. Hatte der alte Hund ihn etwa ausgespielt?

Dann löste sich sehr langsam eine Gestalt recht weit hinter ihm aus dem Schatten. Neville hatte ihn mit wenigen Schritten ein gutes Stück abgehängt. Er sah, wie der Vampir sich mit seinem linken Bein abkämpfte. In der Dunkelheit hatte er nicht gesehen, dass der andere am Stock ging.

Was zur Hölle war mit ihm passiert, fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Neville.

Der Andere ließ seine Entschuldigung unkommentiert.

Hatte Professor Lupin nicht gesagt, ein Vampirkörper heilt sich mit dem Blut seiner Opfer? Snape sah ganz und gar nicht „heile" aus, so wie er sich den Weg entlang quälte. Lupin hatte die Stunde über Vampirismus gehalten, nachdem Snape in einer Vertretungsstunde über Lykantrophie unterrichtet hatte. Man hatte es für einen Zufall gehalten, obwohl sein ehemaliger Lehrer mit einer theatralischen Geste alle Fensterläden verschlossen hatte, bevor er den Raum betrat.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Neville.

Er blieb stehen und rieb mit der freien Hand an der Außenseite seines Kniegelenks und – zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann eben nicht", dachte Neville.

Er passte sich seinem Tempo an, weil er nicht unhöflich wirken wollte. Der Vampir machte nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihn gestört hatte, als er vorgelaufen war. Nur vor sich selbst wäre sich Neville schäbig vorgekommen.

Endlich erreichten sie das Auto.

„Ich schließe auf", sagte Neville.

Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend. Irgendwann hatten sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und sie wechselten auf die Autobahn.

„Hattest du nicht mal gesagt, ihr könntet euch heilen, wenn ihr …naja, trinkt?".

Der alte Snape wäre ihm spätestens jetzt an die Gurgel gegangen mit dem Unterschied, dass der neue Neville davor keine Angst mehr gehabt hätte.

„Ein Leben für ein lahmes Bein ist ein schlechter Tausch", entgegnete der Vampir.

„Ich dachte immer, für euch wäre das normal".

„Für mich gibt es kein uns", sagte der Vampir und sein Tonfall suggerierte, dass er sich nicht weiter darüber unterhalten wollte.

Mehrere hundert Kilometer später fuhr Neville ab. Der Vampir wurde unruhig, wahrscheinlich weil er den Sonnenaufgang witterte und sie sich im Nichts befanden. Nach wiederum einigen Kilometern Landstraße riss Neville das Lenkrad herum und der Kleinwagen holperte auf die Wiese am Straßengraben. Er gab eine Lichthupe und plötzlich ploppte eine riesige, rosige Blase auf.

Sie sah aus, wie mit Kaugummi geblasen, nur dass sie so groß wie ein Busbahnhof war. Neville gab noch mal eine Lichthupe und sie begann sich an einer Stelle umzuformen.

„Passwort?", frage ein riesiger rosiger Kaugummimund.

„Lügenbeine", sagte Neville.

Die Blase schrömpelte zusammen wie ein Luftballon, aus dem man die Luft herausgelassen hatte. Kurz bevor sie zu einem wabbeligen Flatschen geworden wäre verschwand sie ganz und an ihrer Stelle erschien ein altes Landhaus.

„Der Widerstand ist leider klein genug um hier herein zu passen", sagte Neville verlegen.

Die Wiese war plötzlich zu einer Straße geworden, die direkt zu einer rot geklinkerten Garage führte. Als der Vampir sich noch Mal umdrehten, richtete sich die Blase wieder auf, flimmerte einmal, und verschwandt wieder.

„Das ist Hermines Zauber. Sie meint, Magie muss nichts „Erhabenes" an sich haben. Es erinnere sie zu sehr an den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.

Und als wir einen Schutzzauber überlegten, kaute sie halt gerade Kaugummi. Aber es hält seit Jahren. Sie finden uns nicht!".

Der Vampir saß stocksteif im Autositz. Wenn er atmen würde, hätte er wohl die Luft angehalten. Stattdessen starrte er starr auf das Haus, das unter einer Kaugummiblase verborgen stand.

„Das ist außerordentlich", sagte er.

Neville ließ den Vampir aussteigen und parkte den Wagen. Verstohlen drehte er sich zu dem anderen Mann um und beobachtete ihn durch die Rückscheibe.

Er schien sich sehr unbehaglich zu fühlen. Vielleicht, so überlegte Neville, weil es weit und breit nur ein Haus gab, in dem man sich vor dem Tageslicht hätte verstecken können, dass zudem noch voller Menschen war, bei denen er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würden.

Neville kam aus der Garage und deutete auf die Haustür.

„Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause", sagte er und schob den sichtlich hadernden Vampir durch die Tür.

Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie eine Einladung brauchten, um fremde Häuser zu betreten. Eventuell war das Snapes Sorge gewesen?

Sie gingen durch die Diele in geräumige Wohnküche. Sie war im Landhausstiel eingerichtet. Dort, auf einem Stuhl vor Kopf saß Harry Potter.

Gespannt beobachtete Neville, dass dieser Mann eine Wirkung auf ihren Gast hatte: Wie angewurzelt blieb der Vampir in der Mitte des Raums stehen, und starte den schwarzhaarigen an.

Dieser hatte bereits Schritte gehört, und sich in dem Moment umgedreht, da sie die Küche betreten hatten. Schwarze, ausdrucklose Augen fanden ein grünes, abgehetztes Augenpaar.

„Ich glaube, ich kannte Sie Mal. Vor langer Zeit", sagte der Vampir schließlich.

„Ja", sagte Harry.

„Sie sind vor meinen Augen gestorben".


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen Dank für Eure positive Rückmeldung! Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch weiter^^

„Ich glaube, ich kannte Sie Mal. Vor langer Zeit", sagte der Vampir schließlich.

„Ja", sagte Harry.

„Sie sind vor meinen Augen gestorben".

Der Vampir brach den Blickkontakt und starrte unbeweglich auf den Boden. Plötzlich lächelte er dasselbe müde Lächeln wie in der Seitenstraße, als er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, was sich in den Augen des Mantelmannes – nein, Nevilles Augen – verbesserte er, so furchtbar verändert haben soll.

„Sie haben mich holen lassen. Also wissen Sie, was ich bin".

Er deutete zu einem der Küchenstühle.

Harry nickte.

Er lehnte den Stock an den Tisch und machte Anstalten sich zu setzen.

Harry sah ihn unverhohlen an und las Schmerz im Gesicht seines Gegenübers, als dieser seine Beine unter dem Tisch sortierte. Mit derselben flüchtigen Geste wie auf dem Weg zum Auto fuhr seine Hand über das Knie. Dann schien er einige Zeit unschlüssig was er sagen sollte, bis schließlich:

„Sie sind leichtsinnig. Ich hätte Ihren Freund töten können. Und dann holen Sie mich in Ihr Haus!".

„Ich habe mich da ganz auf Ihre Neugierde verlassen", sagte Harry kalt. „Ich kenne Sie nämlich".

Der Vampir musterte ihn mit einem Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Abscheu und geprügeltem Hund.

„Wie schön, dass Sie mich Ihnen bereits vorgestellt haben", konterte er. „Und Sie sind?".

Neville, der um den Überblick zu behalten vorzog zu stehen, hatte ihrem Schlagabtausch schweigend zugehört. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Snape brauchte Harry gar nicht zu kennen und trotzdem dauerte es keine Minute bis sie einander an die Gurgel gehen wollten.

Als sich er sich seiner Formulierung bewusst wurde sagte er gleichsam um diesen speziellen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und das Schweigen zu brechen: „Tzz".

Nun hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, zeigte wie ein Showgirl mit beiden Armen auf seinen Freund und sagte:

„Darf ich vorstellen: Harry Potter. Seines Zeichens Kopf des Widerstands, Ex-Auserwählter und stieseliger Gastgeber".

Harry rollte mit den Augen musste aber trotzdem grinsen.

„Entschuldigung. Alte… Gewohnheiten, wissen Sie?", sagte er entwaffnend.

Wie Harry langsam zu erahnen begann, wusste der Vampir nicht.

Dieser hatte entschlossen sich seinerseits zu erklären: „Bitte entschuldigen Sie beide, dass ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich kann nicht helfen. Ich bin mitgekommen, weil Neville sagte, er kenne mich. Leider ist er mir fremd. Sie sind mir auch fremd. Ich glaube, ich kenne Ihr Gesicht, aber ich weiß es nicht sicher".

„Amnesie?", fragte Neville.

Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Er hat sie", sagte Harry.

„Wie bitte?". Neville war gewöhnt, dass Harry manchmal in Rätseln sprach und hielt sich im Grunde für ganz gut darin, dieselben zu entschlüsseln. Aber jetzt musste er passen.

„Seine Erinnerungen. Voldemort hat sie".

Jetzt wurde Neville kalkweiß und lehnte schwer gegen die Küchenwand. „Nicht! Hermine hat gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht immer beim Namen nennen".

„Sie hat auch gesagt, dass unsere Schutzblase dicht ist", sagte Harry genervt.

Der Vampir erriet, dass sie diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal führten. Er verstand sie nicht. Tiefes Unverständnis spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Bei allen guten Geistern. Wie soll ich erklären? Kennen Sie überhaupt Ihren Namen?", fragte Harry leicht verzweifelt.

Kopfschütteln.

„In London war ich mit Snider, Rafael gemeldet". Er kramte einen Ausweis aus einem schmuddeligen Lederportemonnaie und gab ihn Harry.

„27. 4. 1982", las dieser vor. „Wenigstens hat er Sie Paul Arsch genannt, oder sowas".

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry lachen.

„Sie sehen noch für 25 zu jung aus. Fertig, keine Frage. Aber nicht wie 25", sagte er jetzt wieder ernst.

„Tarnzauber über Jahrzehnte", stellte Harry fest.

„Ein Alter von Mitte 30 hat man Ihnen ohne Probleme abgenommen. Nun, Sie waren gut. Vielleicht waren die Tarnzauber von Ihnen selbst. Vielleicht hat Voldemort auch geholfen, es vor Dumbledore zu verstecken. Wir können Dumbledore nicht mehr fragen, seit sie Bilder verboten haben. Leider konnten wir kein einziges Bild retten".

„Bilder?", fragte der Vampir irritiert.

„Sehen Sie mal", sagte Harry und nahm einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier aus einer Schublade am Tisch. Mit schnellen Strichen zeichnete er ein Männchen.

Dann stuppste er es mit der Rückseite des Bleistiftes an, und das Strichmännchen tanzte Ringelrein auf dem Blatt.

„Stopp", sagte Harry und das Männchen erstarrte wie es gezeichnet wurde.

„Magie. Verstehen Sie?", und dann sagte er zu Neville gewandt, „Sag jetzt nichts! Wie soll ich jemandem erklären wie Magie funktioniert, ohne welche anzuwenden? Unser Schutz ist verdammt noch Mal dicht!".

Dann – wieder ruhiger – wandte er sich an den Vampir.

„In unserem Teil der Welt können Verstorbene zurückkehren. In ihre Gemälde. Dadurch können sie mit uns sprechen. Dumbledore war ein Freund von uns. Ein mächtiger Freund. Seine Bilder wurden zuerst vernichtet".

„Wie ist er gestorben?".

„Keine gute Frage".

Der Vampir nickte zwar, dachte aber nicht daran nachzugeben.

„War es dieser… Voldemort?", fragte er.

„Nicht ganz", sagte Harry. „Und wir sollten die Geschichte besser nicht am Ende beginnen".

Der Vampir nickte, diesmal schien er es akzeptiert zu haben.

„Aber Voldemort ist der, gegen den Sie Ihren Widerstand formiert haben?".

„Ja!", sagte Neville, dessen Gesicht jedes Mal da Voldemorts Name fiel, immer blasser wurde. „Aber wir nennen ihn nicht beim Namen! Das macht ihn stärker".

„Es ist nur ein Name", sagte der Vampir.

„Sie haben das Männchen auf dem Papier gesehen. Mit Magie ist… viel, viel mehr… alles möglich. Stellen Sie sich das Böseste vor, was man ausrichten könnte. Es muss nicht realisierbar gedacht sein".

Harry wartete einen Moment und lies ihn nachdenken.

„Der Schwarzmagier Voldemort ersinnt noch Schlimmeres, praktiziert es wahrscheinlich 5 Mal am Tag und empfindet dabei pure Erheiterung".

Die Absicht des Jüngeren war neutral gewesen, während er sprach und dann, als er den Blick des Vampirs suchte, berechnend. Doch Harry sah nichts von der alten Stärke darin. Es verunsicherte ihn, weil er nicht sagen konnte, ob er darauf gehofft hatte vielleicht einen Teil von Severus Snape darin zu finden. Aber da war nichts und die Antwort des Vampirs bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„Wie kommt so jemand an meine Erinnerungen? Was bedeutet, „er hat sie"? Wenn ich Erinnerungen teile, spreche ich mit jemandem aber ich verliere das Gesagte doch nicht! Und warum kann mich Voldemort mir nichts, dir nichts zu Rafael Snider machen?", fragte er.

Wieder lächelte Harry gegen seinen Willen. „Sie sind lebendiger, als Ihr altes Ich jemals vor mir aufgetreten ist, Rafael. Naja, vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme", sagte er und dachte an eine gewisse Okklumentik-Stunde in seinem 5. Schuljahr.

Der Vampir aber begann sich ernsthaft über den jungen Mann zu ärgern. Warum sprach er fortwährend in Rätseln? Ehe er sich versah, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine Raubtierfratze.

„Entschuldigung". Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände und stand auf. Er ging im Zimmer auf und ab und begann wieder zu sprechen. „Es ist nur - Sie stellen in Frage, und früher haben Sie nur in sich hineingefressen und keine Emotion zugelassen. Heute haben Sie Wut und Verständnislosigkeit gezeigt. Das hätte es früher nicht gegeben. Sie hätten einfach nur dagesessen mit einem Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter".

„Gegen Ihre Wut kann ich nichts unternehmen, aber ich kann versuchen, Sie verstehend zu machen. Zumindest ein wenig.

Schauen Sie, in England leben mehrere 100 Magier. London – bei uns heißt es Winkelgasse – ist unsere Hauptstadt. Aber sie leben in einer Diktatur. Voldemort ist der Diktator und er fängt an, seine Fühler in Ihre Welt - wir nennen sie Muggel-Welt – zu stecken. Deswegen bekamen Sie Wasser und Strom von den Londoner Werken. Weil er es wollte", sagte Harry.

„Er hat solange mit Ihnen gespielt, bis Sie ihm lästig wurden". Harry blieb stehen und blickte auf seine Uhr. Dann ging er zur Theke, die die Küche vom Esszimmer trennte. Darauf stand ein kleines, stinknormales Fernsehgerät. Er schaltete ein. Es lief die Frühausgabe eines Morgenjournals.

Sie brachten es an erster Stelle und nicht erst in den Regionalnachrichten:

„Teile eines Hinterhofkomplexes im Londoner Stadtteil Paddington stehen seit den frühen Morgenstunden in Flammen. Die meisten Bewohner konnten von der Feuerwehr gerettet werden. Von einem 25-jährigen Engländer aber fehlt jede Spur. Nachbarn gaben an, dass er sich wegen einer Behinderung vornehmlich zuhause aufhalten habe. Wegen der enormen Hitze konnte die Feuerwehr noch nicht zu seinem Haus vordringen.

Ein Bewohner will kurz vor dem explosionsartigen Ausbruch der Flammen einen dunkelblauen Sprinter auf dem Grundstück gesehen haben. Die Polizei geht von Bandstiftung aus […]".

Grelle Flammenwände spiegelten sich in den Augen des Vampirs. Er sah unheimlich aus, wie er regungslos und ohne Atmung auf die Bildfläche starrte.

„Woher…?", fragte er.

„Es gibt Anhaltspunkte um herauszufinden, was sie planen", sagte Neville. „Es wird immer schwieriger, aber noch haben wir unsere Quellen".

„Die Frage ist nicht warum er Sie loswerden wollte, sondern warum jetzt. Der letzte Kontakt ist fast 10 Jahre her", setzte Harry hinterher.

Der Vampir wandte sich vom Bildschirm ab und starrte in sich zusammen gesunken auf die Tischplatte. „Es hat nach Sonnenaufgang angefangen zu brennen. Sie wollten sich ihrer Sache sicher sein".

„Hey! Du sitzt hier, und nicht in der Flammenhölle", versuchte Neville zu trösten und war beinahe versucht ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Sie verfolgten die Berichterstattung nur kurz weiter. Es war abzusehen, dass dies einer dieser Brände werden würde, zu denen das regionale Fernsehen einen Kamerawagen schickte, der die Löscharbeiten über den Tag verfolgte und dann der Umgebung mitteilte, sie sollen Fenster und Türen geschlossen halten.

„Wir werden das Bett aus dem Gästezimmer in den Keller bringen", sagte Harry und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Ich will ehrlich sein, ich habe keinen Plan wie es mit Ihnen und uns weitergehen soll. Irgendwann müssen sie etwas zu sich nehmen und das gibt… Reste. Das geht nicht. Wir sind auf Geheimhaltung angewiesen und das funktioniert nicht, wenn es Leichen im Haus gibt. Für ein paar Tage wird es…, muss es gehen. Wir finden etwas anderes für Sie".

„Ich trinke nicht", sagte der Vampir.

„Ich habe es bereits ihrem Freund gesagt. Er wollte mich in Ihren Widerstand einbeziehen".

Mittlerweile schien er auch mit der Tischplatte zu reden.

"Sie sind kein Nutzen".

"Harry", sagte Neville tadelnd, und stieß sich von der Küchenwand ab.

"Dass hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint".

"Es war _genau so_ gemeint", sagte Harry.

"Wir sind kein Flüchtlingsheim".

"Wo soll er denn hin, wenn draußen überall Diktatur ist, wie du es nennst? Seit Luna uns vor 7 Jahren gefunden hat, ist niemand mehr gekommen. Da ist niemand mehr. Er ist der Letzte. Was macht es da für einen Unterschied, ob er etwas Nützliches für den Widerstand tun kann oder nicht?", fragte Neville scharf.

Harry machte eine ablehnende Geste. "Dann lass' uns das Bett heruntertragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass unser Gast dazu in der Lage ist".

Harry stand ohne Umschweife auf und stapfte aus der Küche.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Mitleid und dem Versuch seinen Freund zu beruhigen sprang Neville schließlich doch auf und lief Harry hinterher. "Warte, ich helfe dir".

Der Vampir blieb unbeweglich sitzen. Er wollte nicht lauschen. Aber die da unten gaben sich keine Mühe leise zu sein.

"...hast du ihm etwa gesagt, dass er bleiben kann?".

"Wenn er nur ein Schatten, von dem Mann gewesen wäre, der er früher war hättest du ihn mit Kusshand genommen".

Der Vampir wandte sich von der Diele ab. Er wollte nicht lauschen.

Er hörte, wie unten Möbel verrückt wurden. Dann verfolgte er Schritte die Treppe hinauf. Er hoffte auf Neville, aber als er sich umdrehte um nachzusehen war es Harry.

Der junge Mann hatte einen hochroten Kopf und atmete schwer, so wie jemand, der sich sehr aufgeregt hatte.

Harry blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er war zweifelsohne stocksauer, so anstrengend konnte es nicht sein, zu zweit ein Bett zu tragen, überlegte der Vampir.

"Was heißt, Sie trinken nicht?", fragte Harry.

Hatte er sich eigentlich zurückverwandelt, überlegte er weiter. Er war nicht sicher, er hatte nicht darauf geachtet.

Dann fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Nein, schloss der Vampir. Er war bei seiner Natur geblieben. "Es heißt, dass ich nicht töte", sagte er ruhig.

"Seit wann? Seit Sie vor 5 Minuten überlegt haben, Sie würden gerne hier im Haus bleiben?".

"Nein".

"Pahh", sagte Harry. "Sie wollen mir weismachen, Sie hätten nicht versucht, das Bein mit fremdem Blut zu heilen?".

"Vor 10 Jahren habe ich es versucht. Ich habe jemandem aufgelauert, getrunken, ihn getötet und gehofft. Danach nicht wieder. Ein Bein gegen ein Leben, wie oft sollte ich es versuchen? Wie oft hätten Sie es versucht?".

„Als Nächstes erzählen Sie, dass Sie im Sonnenlicht glitzern und nur süße kleine Rehe fangen, und dass dies immer noch besser sei als Menschen zu töten", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Der Vampir verstand schon wieder nicht und mittlerweile war er tatsächlich verärgert. Nicht wütend, wie sein Gegenüber, aber die Art wie Harry mit ihm umsprang ärgerte ihn zunehmend.

„Es gab Wege. Sie waren unappetitlich, aber es gab sie. Und wenn Sie meine Anwesenheit so sehr belastet, warum haben Sie mich dann holen lassen?".

Quälend langsam stand auf.

„Das Zimmer ist …", wollte noch Harry erklären, doch der Vampir unterbrach ihn.

„Die Treppe herunter, links. Ich habe gute Ohren, Mr. Potter", sagte er und ging aus der Küche.

„Ich habe gute Ohren, Mr. Potter", äffte Harry ihn nach. Natürlich hatte das Arschloch seine Arroganz in das nächste Leben gerettet, wenn auch sonst nichts von ihm geblieben war.

Harry nahm ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, setzte an den Tisch und grübelte. Gedankenverloren fand sein Blick irgendwann das Zettelchen mit seiner Skizze. - Er wollte es schon wegwerfen, als er eine 2. Zeichnung bemerkte.

Er nahm den Zettel in die Hand und starrte mit großer Überraschung auf eine gelungene Darstellung seines Gesichts. Der Papier-Harry meckerte und fuchtelte belehrend mit seinem Zeigefinger.

„Ein Bier um halb 6 Uhr morgens, Harry?", fragte Neville tadelnd.

„Ich werde es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Genauso wie es hoffentlich nicht zum Tagesgeschäft wird, dass hier invalide Vampire ein- und ausgehen und mich an Dinge erinnern die mir wehtun, obwohl ich dachte, ich könnte mittlerweile damit umgehen".

"Kannst du also nicht", stellte Neville fest.

"Was soll das heißen?".

"Du hast ihm ziemlich genau die Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die er damals zu Sirius gesagt hat. Aber er ist nicht Snape. Soll ich weiterreden?

Er hat genug mit sich zu tun, mit dem was er heute erfahren hat. Strafe ihn nicht für Sachen, die er nicht getan hat", sagte Neville und nahm Harry den Zettel aus der Hand.

"Oh, er hat dich gut getroffen". Der Braunhaarige grinste.

"Dich hat er also auf seiner Seite, Neville? Bist du seinem Charme erlegen?".

Nun war es an Neville verständnislos dreinzublicken.

"Als ich hochkam, wünschte er, dass du es wärst. Frag nicht warum".

"Legilimentik, Harry?".

Anstelle einer Antwort zu geben, begann Harry am Etikett der Bierflasche zu knibbeln.

"Ich wollte wissen, ob er uns etwas vorspielt", sagte er verlegen.

"Tut er nicht. Dafür brauchst du keine Legilimentik. Sieh dir Mal die Zeichnung an!".

"Hm?".

"Keine Blitznarbe. Wer würde schon Harry Potter ohne die berühmte Narbe zeichnen? Nur jemand, der ihn nicht kennt", beantwortete Neville seine Frage selbst.


	3. Chapter 3

Am Ende wird alles Sinn machen. Sogar der blaue Sprinter, versprochen

"Ich wollte wissen, ob er uns etwas vorspielt", sagte er verlegen.

"Tut er nicht. Dafür brauchst du keine Legilimentik. Sieh dir Mal die Zeichnung an!".

"Hm?".

"Keine Blitznarbe. Wer würde schon Harry Potter ohne die berühmte Narbe zeichnen? Nur jemand, der ihn nicht kennt", beantwortete Neville seine Frage selbst.

"Du trägst die Haare zu lang, als dass er sie hätte sehen können".

"So", sagte Neville müde. "Ich gehe schlafen. Autofahren strengt an".

Harry blieb in der Küche und grübelte, bis sich der Raum keine 2 h später mit neuem Leben füllte. Hermine und Ron lebten zwar in ihrer eigenen Wohnung im ersten Stock, aber zu den Mahlzeiten suchten sie oft die Gemeinschaft der großen Wohnküche. Diesen Morgen fand nur Hermine den Weg nach unten.

"Ist er hier?", fragte Hermine statt eines Morgengrußes. "Ron hat heute Nacht Stimmen gehört".

"Bleibt er deswegen unten?", fragte Harry.

"Hast du deswegen um 6 Uhr morgens Bier getrunken?".

Hermine nahm sich zwei Tost und blickte missbilligend zu der leeren Flasche, die am Abend noch nicht dagestanden hatte.

"Es kann mir nicht egal sein, wenn wir jemanden ins Haus holen, der gleichzeitig Arschloch, Verräter meiner Eltern, tot und die Jugendliebe meiner Mutter ist", sagte Harry.

"Dumbledore hat dir erklärt, dass er die Prophezeiung in Unwissenheit der Personen, die sie betrifft, verraten hat. Bevor wir es dir 100 Mal erklärt haben".

„Und _du_ wolltest ihn zu uns ins Haus holen. Weißt das was, Harry? Du bist besessen von Snape, seit das mit der Schlange passiert ist", sagte Hermine in einem Tonfall, der verriet, dass sie dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal führten.

Wäre besagte Person nicht im Hause gewesen, hätte man es für Langeweile halten können. Bei weitem größeres Interesse entfachte da schon die vermeintliche Abwesenheit ihrer Lieblingserdbeermarmelade auf dem Frühstückstisch. Stattdessen fand sie die Zeichnung.

"Ist das etwa von ihm?", fragte sie.

"Ja".

"Er ist gut".

"Derselbe Tonfall wie Neville", sagte Harry.

"Was?".

"Neville hat es genauso gesagt. Ich glaube es hieß: "Er könnte ja versuchen Dumbledore zu zeichnen". Das Problem ist, dass er sich an Dumbledore nicht erinnern kann. Er kann sich an gar nichts erinnern".

Hermine fand die Marmelade hinter dem Toaster. Sie nahm den Deckel ab und dachte nach.

"Wir haben oft versucht, Albus zu zeichnen. Die Bilder waren nicht gut genug".

"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet ...er zeichnet", setzte sie hinzu.

"Er hatte 5, vielleicht 10 Minuten für die Skizze. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob Dumbledore uns überhaupt noch helfen könnte. Lassen wir es Rafael trotzdem versuchen? Vielleicht schafft er ein geeignetes Bild, wenn wir ihm unsere alten Skizzen zeigen. Und Rons Dumbledore-Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte".

"Rafael steht in seinem Ausweis", erklärte Harry schnell.

"Nach Tobias Ernst, ich weiß. Tobias starb, nachdem sein Geburtsdatum nicht mehr zu seinem Gesicht passte. Irgendwann wäre ein dritter Ausweis fällig gewesen".

Er weiß also noch immer nicht, wer er ist?", fragte sie dann.

"Ich hätte ihm jeden Namen geben können. „Severus Snape" hätte den Hausfrieden stärker auf die Probe gestellt als jeder andere. Außerdem hat nicht gefragt".

"Wie du meinst", sagte sie.

Es begann ein fast normaler Tag für den Widerstand. Neville suchte im Internet nach Hinweisen von Voldemorts nächsten Vorhaben, Hermine versuchte sich an gefährlicher Magie, falls sie kämpfen würden müssten, Harry zergrübelte sich seinen Kopf nach möglichen Horcruxen aber Ron fokussierte mit Widerwillen den Fussboden, von dem er wusste, dass zwei Etagen tiefer Snape lag, was Hermine ihm nicht hatte sagen wollen.

Als die Sonne am Abend hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, endete die Routine des Tages abrupt. Gespräche wurden abgebrochen, als der Vampir die Küche betrat.

"Guten Abend", sagte er.

Harry nickte bloß. Hermine, die am Morgen Desinteresse signalisiert hatte, starrte ihn nun an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Auch sie begann zu schätzen und zurück zu rechnen und kam auf dasselbe Ergebnis wie Neville und Harry. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sein Aussehen rückte seinen - sie scheute vor dem Wort Tod - seine _Veränderung_ augenscheinlich näher an 1981, als der alte Snape jemals hatte vermuten lassen.

Er setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches. Das Schweigen der Drei war absolut und füllte die Wohnküche komplett aus. Harry nestelte aus Verlegenheit an den Fransen der Tischdecke.

"Bevorzugen Sie eine bestimmte Blutgruppe, Rafael?", fragte Hermine irgendwann. Es hatte ein Scherz sein sollen.

"Stelle ich Ihnen anzügliche Fragen, weil Sie die einzige Frau im Raum sind?".

Er sah zu Boden und deutete an, dass er das Gespräch als beendet ansah. Nach diesem Versuch gescheiterter Kommunikation verbrachten sie auch die nächsten Minuten damit, peinlich berührt in andere Richtung zu starren. Wie reizend, dass sich die junge Dame nicht vorstellte, dachte er noch. Eine Sitte des Hauses?

"Verzeiht", sagte er irgendwann sarkastisch. "Ich habe vergessen, zu Gast zu sein". Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen und wieder zu gehen.

"Bleiben Sie", sagte Harry plötzlich.

"Sie werden vielleicht lange Zeit bei uns sein. Wir werden einander gewöhnen müssen. Ich verstehe, wenn Sie keine Fragen beantworten wollen Wir wissen mehr über Sie, als Ihnen lieb sein kann".

"Daher, fragen _Sie_, Rafael. Was Sie wollen".

Der Vampir mied seinen Blick und setzte sich wieder. Als er zu sprechen begann, war es keine Frage.

"Da war ein Mann. Er war außerordentlich blond. Ich lag auf dem Boden und alles tat mir weh. Der Blonde hatte einen Dolch.

Er sagte: „Der Tod hat einen Idioten aus dir gemacht".

Der Vampir grinste über seine eigenen Worte und fragte: "Kann ich bitte ein Bier haben?".

Harry stand auf und stellte es vor ihm auf den Tisch.

"Danke. So redet es sich besser".

Irgendwie hatte Hermine erwartet, er würde die Flasche mit seinen Fangzähnen aufbeißen, was er natürlich nicht tat. Harry setzte sich wieder hin und öffnete seine und die eigene Flasche mit einem geeigneten Öffner.

"Irgendwann hockte sich der Blonde mit seinem Dolch neben mich. Wir werden den Tag hier abwarten, hatte er gesagt, und es klang wie eine Drohung".

"Die Schmerzen in meinem Hals und meinem linken Bein waren schlimm. Ich konnte kaum sprechen. Beides heilt nicht recht, obwohl es meinem Hals besser geht, als meinem Bein".

"Der Blonde wartete an einem Tisch und spielte mit dem Dolch. Nach Sonnenuntergang packte er mich und schleppte mich mehr als er mich stützte weg".

"Da war ein anderer Mann. Er sah nicht menschlich aus und lachte".

"Voldemort", sagte Harry.

"Ich hatte Angst. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr und als nächstes war ich in dem Haus in London".

"Obliviate", flüsterte Hermine.

Dann, mit einem Mal, hatte sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Vampirs der sie offen ansah. Der Anblick des jungen, auf gewisse Weise bekannten, aber nicht länger menschlichen Gesichtes verwirrte sie, erschrak sie. Sein Gesicht war zu bleich, die Haut um seine Augen zu schwarz und seine Augen zu tot.

„Obliviscimini? Ihr vergesst!", sagte er.

"Was denn?", fragten Harry und Hermine beinahe gleichzeitig.

Er lächelte offen und ohne böse Absicht.

"Nein, Sie beide haben nichts vergessen. Das Wort, das ist …schlechtes Latein. Es heißt: vergesst!".

"Es ist die Formel um einen Vergessenszauber zu wirken. Ich glaube, Voldemort hat Teile Ihrer Erinnerung an Ihr Aufeinandertreffen gelöscht", erklärte Hermine.

„Meinten Sie das gestern Nacht, mit „er hat sie", Harry? Kam Voldemort so an meine Erinnerungen?".

„Ich fürchte, dass ist auch keine Frage für den Anfang, Rafael", sagte Harry nach einigem Zögern.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich sage, dass Magie Gedanken und Gefühle aus dem Kopf anderer Menschen hinausziehen kann. Sie sind dann materiell und …naja, können gestohlen werden".

„Ihr Voldemort hat meine Identität gestohlen, um mir zwei neue zu geben? Im Grunde ein Scheißgeschäft für ihn, hm?", sagte er und grinste dabei wie ein Totenschädel.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie oft Harry sich das in den letzten Jahren gefragt hat!", sagte Hermine überschwänglich.

Der Vampir runzelte die Stirn und wartete ab. Als er sah, dass Harry Hermine nur böse ansah und keine Anzeichen machte sich zu erklären, erzählte er weiter.

"Ich sah mich also in dem Haus um. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen Papiere. Nach 5 Jahren war im Postkasten ein neuer Ausweis. Das Geburtsdatum war 10 Jahre später angesetzt. Gestern hat jemand versucht mich zu töten. Das ist alles".

Er machte eine Pause und sah in betroffene Gesichter.

„Schauen Sie, ich weiß wer ich bin. Ich habe nur vergessen wer ich war. Rafael gab es nie, das ist mir klar, aber trotzdem war ich in den letzten Jahren jemand. Ich habe Interessen. Ich zeichne. Die Bilder werden verbrannt sein, aber darum geht es nicht.

Ich kann es nicht leiden, auf diese Vampir-Sache angesprochen zu werden. Zugegeben waren Sie und ihr Freund Neville nach Blondi die ersten, die es getan haben, aber ich glaube, ich mag es nicht".

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Er führte eine vernünftige Konversation mit diesem Mann. Sein erster Eindruck hatte getäuscht und ja – er musste es zu geben – die Vampirsache war das erste, mit dem sie an ihn herangetreten sind. Vielleicht war es unsensibel gewesen? Harry Potter war Snape gegenüber unsensibel geworden? Er grinste blöde in seinen Kopf hinein und entschloss einen 2. Anlauf bei ihm zu versuchen.

„Wollen Sie wissen, wer sie waren?", fragte er.

„Sicher", antwortete der Vampir. „Ich möchte es wissen, wie man in einen Kriminalroman liest und sich fragt, wer der Mörder war. Der Mann, der ich gewesen bin, muss eine spannende Geschichte gehabt haben. Aber er muss auch ein Idiot gewesen sein, der sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen hat", sagte er und trank die Flasche leer.

Hermine und Harry schauten seltsam drein. Der Vampir wusste nicht, wie er ihr Verhalten deuten sollte.

„Ich habe also recht?", fragte er irgendwie amüsiert und verunsichert zugleich.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass dieser Mann mich im Grunde nichts angeht. Ich sehe, dass er Ihnen – ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten – wichtig war. Wenn Sie daher glauben, aus Gesprächen mit mir etwas für sich gewinnen können, werde ich gern mit Ihnen reden".

Je länger sie sprachen, umso deutlicher erkannte Harry, dass er nicht mit ihm umgehen konnte. Der unverschämte Snape von früher, der bockige Vampir von vor 10 Minuten. Beide wären kein Problem gewesen. Aber die Abgeklärtheit und Ruhe, die von seinem Gegenüber ausgingen, verwirrte ihn. So hatte er sich ein Aufeinandertreffen nicht vorgestellt! Immerhin hatte Snape sein Leben verloren und jetzt saß er einfach so da? Harry traf eine weitere Entscheidung, dieses Mal von der Sorte, die man anderen gemeinhin nicht mitteilt.

Er fokussierte den Vampir und dachte unter Aufwand all seiner magischen Fähigkeiten: „Legilimens".

Sein Ziel schreckte hoch und machte eine Geste als wolle er Insekt vor seinem Gesicht verjagen. Harry beendete seine Attacke, er bereute es. Er schloss die Augen, als könne er sein Handeln damit ungeschehen machen.

„Wenn Sie das noch einmal tun, werde ich Sie in Ihrem eigenen Haus töten", fauchte er.

"Es... war dumm von mir. Entschuldigen Sie, ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe...", stammelte Harry. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Gestern Nacht haben Sie das auch gemacht. Ich hatte noch stundenlang Kopfschmerzen! Glauben Sie mir, es hat Gründe, dass man viele Dinge denkt und wenige sagt. Ich würde die Gewalt über die Dinge zu entscheiden, welche aus meinem Kopf für Sie bestimmt sind, liebend gern behalten".

Als Harry sich wieder traute die Augen zu öffnen, sah er gerade noch wie der Vampir langsam durch die Küchentür hinausging.

"Das hast du ja hervorragend hinbekommen", sagte Hermine. "Wir waren fast bei "normal reden" angekommen, und dann überfällst du ihn".

"Es ist, es muss noch... Da ist noch Magie in ihm!", rief Harry als würde dies sein Handeln rechtfertigen.

„Sonst hätte er sich nicht wehren können. Wie kann er überhaupt so ruhig bleiben? Wie kann er nicht wieder er selbst werden wollen? Ich versteh das nicht! Er verheimlicht uns doch etwas!", erklärte er wild gestikulierend.

"Verdammt noch mal! Snape ist tot! Und seine Erinnerungen hat Voldemort! Rafael ist nur …ein Dämon. Versteh das endlich!". Jetzt schrie sie beinahe.

"Minerva hat mal gesagt, die Magie eines Menschen sei mit der Seele verbunden. Verlässt diese den Körper, geht die Magie verloren. Snape kennt vielleicht die Formeln nicht mehr, aber seine Magie ist noch da. Also muss er auch noch da sein".

Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte diese Diskussion nicht wieder führen. Resigniert legte sie ihre Stirn auf ihren Arm auf der Tischplatte: „Seine Seele, Harry? Die ist seit 30 Jahren tot. Wir reden hier über Erinnerungen! Und seine Erinnerungen waren in Dumbledores Denkarium. Das Denkarium steht in Hogwarts und Voldemort hat Hogwarts eingenommen".

"Aber Magie...".

"Selbst wenn du Recht hättest, gäbe dir das noch lange nicht das Recht ihn anzugreifen. Und ich kann dir genau sagen was du dir dabei gedacht hast", sagte sie und richtete sich auf.

"Als Vampir hast du ihn dir untergeordnet. Einen Menschen hättest du niemals ohne Zustimmung leglimentiert. Du bist ein Rassist, Harry. Überlege, ob du dir das leisten kannst".

"Ich bin kein... ".

"So? Wie lange hast du spekuliert als was sein Körper weiterlebt? Was in ihm Naginis Gift getötete hat? Ob er ein Dämon ist, ein Kioskbetreiber oder ein einfacher Muggel? Irgendwas muss deine Entscheidung, wie du mit ihm umgegangen bist, ja beeinflusst haben", sagte sie kalt.

Mit diesen Worten ging auch Hermine aus der Küche. Am nächsten Morgen schob sie eine Mappe mit ihren alten Skizzen und eine Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte mit Dumbledores Konterfei unter dem Türschlitz der Kellertür hindurch. Später schob sie Papier und einen Stift nach. Der Vampir musste sich schließlich furchtbar langweilen, falls er nicht schlief, überlegte sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Liebe/r noname: Danke für deine Lateinnachhilfe

Am nächsten Morgen schob sie eine Mappe mit gesammelten alten Skizzen und einer Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte mit Dumbledores Konterfei unter dem Türschlitz der Kellertür hindurch. Später schob sie Papier und einen Stift nach. Der Vampir musste sich schließlich furchtbar langweilen, falls er nicht schlief, überlegte sie.

„Es gibt keinen Grund davon auszugehen, dass verschlossene Türen nicht geöffnet werden könnten", hörte sie ihn plötzlich sagen. Sie musste lächeln und klopfte an.

„Darf ich, bitte?", fragte sie gespielt höflich vor der Kellertür.

„Selbstverständlich, Madame", antwortete der Vampir und öffnete.

Hermine ging hinein und sah sich um, als wäre sie nie im Raum gewesen. Harry und Neville hatten einiges umgestellt, doch der Keller war tatsächlich ein Keller geblieben. Sie zweifelte was sie erwartet hatte vorzufinden und mehr noch, warum ihre Füße sie ausgerechnet zu ihm getragen hatten.

Der Vampir hatte einen Campingtisch aufgestellt und einige Skizzen aus der Mappe darauf verteilt. Er stand vor dem Tisch und betrachtete ihre Zeichenversuche. Als sie hereinkam, blickte er kaum auf.

"Sie können sich vorstellen, dass es bei uns manchmal etwas eng wird", sagte Hermine beinahe entschuldigend.

"Harrys Ego braucht sehr viel Platz und wenn er schlechte Laune hat, sickert sie durch das ganze Haus".

Der Vampir ging ein wenig zur Seite und ließ Hermine vorbeigehen. Sie setzte sich auf das Gästebett.

„Durch die Zimmerdecke ist seine Laune nicht gekommen", sagte er und zeigte mit seinem Stock demonstrativ nach oben. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Zeichnungen zu.

„Ich sehe mir gerade die Skizzen an. Diese ist von Ihnen?". Er nahm ein Blatt vom Tisch und gab es ihr. Er brauchte die junge Frau nicht mal anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er richtig geschätzt hatte.

"Sie haben konstruiert, die anderen Bilder sind freihändig gezeichnet".

Hermine hatte ihr Bild nicht signiert. Wie hatte ihre Zeichnung gefunden? Er war unheimlich. Sie überlegte schon aus Trotz widersprechen, riss sich aber zusammen als sie merkte, dass es auch als Kompliment hätte gemeint sein können.

„Sie haben sich zu sehr… auf das vermeintlich Wesentliche konzentriert", sagte der Vampir.

"Hier z.B.", er zeigte auf das Bild, welche neben Hermines gelegen hatte.

"Die Nase. Der Zeichner hat sich besondere Mühe mit Dumbledores Nase und Brille gegeben".

"Und hier", nach Lunas Zeichenversuch zeigte er auf eine von Nevilles Skizzen, "ihm lagen seine Augen am Herzen. Bei diesen drei Bildern ist es dasselbe. Es zeigt, wie er gesehen wurde. Ihr Dumbledore aber wirkt...".

„Wie?", fragte sie in der Gewissheit, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

"Frei von Emotionen. Klinisch, kalt".

Hermine fühlte sich gekränkt. Nur weil sie nachgesehen hatte wie man Gesichter mit System zeichnete, sollte sie Dumbledore nicht gemocht haben? Sein Vorwurf war unverschämt und unbegründet.

"Aber ich mochte Albus...".

"Und dann sahen Sie in seinem Gesicht nur perfekt konstruierte Winkel und Linien? In so ein Portrait hätte ich auch nicht zurückkehren wollen!", sagte der Vampir.

"Albus Dumbledore war anders als viele dachten. Sie sahen einen Märchenonkel oder so was. Aber er war ein kühler, kalkulierender Mann. Ach…, was sag ich da? Er war genial. Über all die Jahre hat er nur diesen einen großen Fehler gemacht".

"Wenn Sie einen kompromisslosen Strategen haben zeichnen wollen, nehme ich meine Kritik zurück und sage, Sie haben ihn gut getroffen".

„Er war Ihnen eine Art Mentor?", fragte er nach einigem Zögern.

„Woher wissen Sie das? Konnten Sie sich etwa erinn…?".

„Nein, kann ich nicht", entgegnete er amüsiert.

„Aber versuchen Sie nicht mir weiszumachen, Sie hätten diesen Mann gemocht, wenn Sie ihn nach 10 Jahren nur nach seinem einzigen Fehler in Ihrem seltsamen Krieg fragen wollen. Ich habe ja gesagt, Ihr Bild ist frei von Emotionen!".

"Wenn ich ihn schon zeichne... Erzählen Sie mir mehr von ihm?".

Sollte sie ihm erzählen, wie er ihn früher gesehen hatte oder besser Dumbledores Biographie herunterrattern? Vielleicht würde sie die Passage besser weglassen, in der sein altes Ich Dumbledore vom Astronomieturm geflucht hatte?

Unentschlossen grübelte Hermine hin und her und bemerkte erst nach ihm, wie sie unablässig an der Tagesdecke auf dem Gästebett herumzupfte. Er quittierte ihre Verlegenheit mit demselben offenen Lächeln von gestern Abend und sie konnte wieder nicht damit umgehen.

Sie fand nichts mehr vom alten Sarkasmus in seinem Blick. Es irritierte sie, dass er zwei Mal hatte sterben müssen, um seinem Gegenüber freiheraus in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, Sie würden Dumbledore mögen", sagte sie irgendwann. „Sie hatten größten Respekt vor seinen Fähigkeiten. Ihr Verhältnis beruhte auf einer schweren Lüge. Zu Ihren Ungunsten. Am Ende wussten sie davon".

"Und weiter?".

"Er hat Sie mit dieser Lüge manipuliert. Als er dann... tot war, haben Sie weitergemacht wie er wollte".

„Ich verstehe nicht. Ich soll also weitergemacht haben, wie Dumbledore wollte. Und dann stand ich 10 Jahre danach unter der Protektion Voldemorts?".

Sie war naiv gewesen, zu glauben mit ihm über Dumbledore reden zu können, ohne bei „Severus Snape" zu landen. Ihre fröhlich-unverfänglichen Plauderei hatte sie auf dünnes Eis geführt und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder anzulügen. Hermine entschied sich für Ersteres.

"Kompliziert, nicht?", sagte sie statt einer Antwort.

„Ich würde Ihnen ein Buch über magische Zeitgeschichte geben. Aber das ist noch nicht geschrieben und wenn, wäre es ebenso verboten wie die Bilder. Vielleicht fragen Sie Dumbledore selbst, wenn unser Zeichen-Experiment gelingt".

Der Vampir nickte.

"Darf ich jetzt etwas fragen?", sagte Hermine in einem Tonfall, der implizierte, dass sie glaubte ihn sich leisten zu können.

Wiederum ein Nicken.

"Was wissen sie noch über Magie?".

"Ich mag es nicht", antwortete er. "Es macht überheblich. Diese Attacke Ihres Freundes war unverschämt".

"Nicht was Sie darüber denken. Ich meine, ob Sie dazu in der Lage sind. Es könnte entscheidend sein, ob Dumbledore in ihr Portrait kommen kann oder nicht".

"Ich... denke schon".

„Bitte was?".

„Was meinen Sie mit, „Ich denke schon?", fragte Hermine.

Anstelle zu antworten stand er einfach da und starrte unbeweglich geradeaus. Gerade wollte sie ihn für untot und ebenso geistig umnachtet erklären, als plötzlich ein Bleistift vor ihrem Gesicht schwebte.

"Es strengt an", sagte er und ließ den Stift in ihn seine Hand fliegen bevor er herunterfiel.

Es kostete Hermine all ihre Selbstbeherrschung nicht aufzuspringen und loszuschreien. Harry hatte Recht gehabt! Dinge fliegen zu lassen ist Stoff für Erstklässler, aber die benutzten dafür gemeinhin einen Zauberstab. Und am Vorabend hatte er Harrys Legilimentik-Attacke abgewehrt.

"Wie...?", stammelte sie stattdessen nur.

"Es... ist in mir drin. Wie soll ich sagen? Alleine in London sah ich keinen Grund für Magie. Ich wusste schon, dass ich es konnte. Ich hätte nur nicht gewusst wozu".

„Bin ich jetzt wieder dran mit fragen?", sagte er dann.

Okklumentik und Legilimentik fielen unter die Verborgenen Künste. Neville war es gelungen Bücher zu besorgen und Harry hatte sie buchstäblich in sich aufgesogen. Trotzdem hatten sie nicht herausgefunden, wie der Vampir im Augenblick seines vermeintlichen Todes ohne Zauberstab seine Gedanken und Gefühle hatte materialisieren können. Und warum waren es Snapes Erinnerungen gewesen? Wenn aber Magie in der Seele ihren Ursprung nahm, musste es noch „Snape" hinter der Fassade des Vampirs geben! Es würde erklären, wieso er sich 20 Jahre lang um die Belange _seines_ Menschen geschert hätte.

Schwachsinn! Sie bremste ihren Enthusiasmus. Manche Dämonen behielten eben mehr Erinnerungen von ihrem Wirtsmenschen als andere. Aber ihre Magie?

"Ein Königreich für Ihre Gedanken, Hermine", sagte der Vampir und holte sie zurück ins hier und jetzt.

"Besser nicht", sagte sie entschuldigend. "Ich verrate Sie in Gedanken gerade an den unverschämten Freund".

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

"Das ist ein Königreich nicht wert. Nun, Sie sind zumindest ehrlich. Und gleich werden Sie vorschlagen, ich solle noch mal mit Harry reden. Vielleicht tue ich es sogar", er hielt kurz inne. „Aber nur wenn Sie aufhören, mich für dumm zu verkaufen!".

Sie kam nicht gegen ihn an. Ganz gleich ob es Snape war oder nicht und dass sie ihm gegenüber einen riesigen Wissensvorsprung besaß.

"Ich werde hochgehen und Harry Bescheid sagen", sagte sie kühl. Hermine stand auf und zwängte sich eilig an ihm und dem Campingtisch vorbei.

"Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag, Mr. Snider".

Der Vampir hörte, wie sie die Treppe hochlief. Ihre eiligen Schritte wummerten über seinem Kopf. Wofür brauchte sie nur diesen Choleriker? Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er den unschönen Gedanken damit loswerden.

Er fing an zu zeichnen, doch bald legte er den Bleistift beiseite. Schließlich hatte ihm niemand verboten den Keller zu verlassen. Er war zu Gast und kein Gefangener.

Mit Bedacht schloss der Vampir die Kellertür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er überlegte nicht, ob es im Treppenhaus vielleicht Fenster gäbe. Er würde eben umdrehen und wieder hinuntergehen. Vorgestern Nacht hatte er gehört, wie Neville zu seiner Wohnung im ersten Stock hochgegangen war.

Es gab ein paar Dinge, die er unbedingt wissen musste. Fast hätte er geglaubt, Hermine soweit bearbeitet zu haben, dass er hätte fragen können. Erst im letzten Augenblick hatte erkannt, dass ihre Plauderei _für sie beide_ Grenzen-austesten gewesen war. Zudem schien ihr gedanklicher Horizont bei Harry auszusetzten. Schade eigentlich. Er würde stattdessen Neville fragen und ihm würde er auch weniger vorspielen müssen.

Desweilen hielt er Hermine keineswegs für dumm. Er hatte Recht gehabt, als er eine emotionale Seite neben ihrem Verstand vermutete, die auf seine ausgewählten Worte eben reagierte, wie er ausgerechnet hatte. Dumbledore war ihm dabei gelinde gesagt egal. Aber wie gesagt, er hatte Harrys Einfluss auf die junge Frau unterschätzt. Das Letzte was er gebrauchen konnte war, dass sie diesem arroganten Idioten fröhlich weitererzählte, welche Dinge ihn beschäftigten.

Harry und Hermine spielten mindestens in dieser Magie-Voldemort-Sache nicht mit offenen Karten. Er dafür in allem anderen nicht. Anscheinend ließ der Mann, der er früher gewesen war, ihnen allen keine andere Option.

„Welche Erkenntnis! Einzig ein vermaledeites Treppenhaus könnte deine Pläne noch durchkreuzen!".

Als er oben angekommen war, erwog er, dass sich der Sonne auszusetzen kaum schlimmer sein konnte, als auf ebendiesem- seinem verfluchten Bein – einen einzigen weiteren Schritt zu tun geschweige denn eine Ewigkeit darauf herumzulaufen. Verfluchte Ewigkeit, würden andere sich an Vereinbarungen halten, hätte er nicht bei jedem Schritt das Gefühl ein verdammtes Messer steckte in seinem Knie.

„Nur einem Moment ausruhen", dachte er und lehnte sich an die Dielenwand.

Er blickte den Korridor entlang, von dem vier Türen abgingen. Neville würde sicher nahe der Treppe sitzen. Er musste. Der Vampir klopfte an.

„Ja?!".

„Hör mal, Neville. Du… hast doch nicht die Fensterläden geöffnet?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Er hörte ein hölzernes Klappern, als Neville die Läden schloss. Eilige Schritte zur Tür.

„Bist du übergeschnappt?", flüsterte Neville und zerrte ihn regelrecht am Ärmel in seine Wohnstube. Als sie drinnen waren, schloss er von innen ab.

Es war ein offener, holzverkleideter Raum, den er als Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer nutzte. Trotz der Dunkelheit ließ sich erahnen, dass es sehr gemütlich war. Neville machte Licht an.

„Sonnenlicht kommt auch nicht durch unverriegelte Türen", sagte der Vampir.

„Nein, aber Harry Potter!".

„Was ist so schlimm daran?".

„Hermine hat mir von Harrys Legilimentik-Überfall gestern Abend erzählt", sagte Neville. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, weil er nicht wusste, wie er weiter erklären sollte. Dass der Vampir unbeweglich an der Tür stehen blieb, machte die Sache nicht einfacher.

„Harry wird nicht gefallen, dass ein Dämon frei in seinem Haus herumläuft".

„Irgendein Dämon oder ich?".

„Schnellmerker, hm? Und damit wir uns verstehen_, irgendein Dämon_ hatte gebrannt".

Die Information, dass wieder einmal sein altes Ich bedingte, wie mit heute mit ihm umgegangen wurde, schien nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Er starrte weiter mit demselben undefinierbaren Blick an ein wenig Neville vorbei.

Neville ging an den Schreibtisch zu seinem Computer. Der Bildschirmschoner war angegangen – ein Foto von Ihm, einer blonden Frau, Harry, Hermine und einem rothaarigen Mann. Das Bild war zweifellos älter und mit einer Muggel-Digitalkamera aufgenommen.

„Der Computer ist deine Quelle, was Voldemort tut", stellte der Vampir dann fest.

"Kannst du damit für mich nachsehen, ob… Nachbarn bei dem Brand etwas zugestoßen ist?".

„Ok", sagte Neville verblüfft.

Deshalb war er hochgekommen? Aus Sorge um andere? War das jetzt für Vampire ungewöhnlicher oder für Snape?

Neville rief die Internetseite einer lokalen Zeitung auf. Das Feuer war mittlerweile zwei Tage her und als Schlagzeile von einem größeren regionalen Politskandal abgelöst worden.

„Hier… die Meldung ist von gestern. Willst du mitlesen?".

Er drehte sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl weg vom Bildschirm zu ihm, der immer noch keine Anstalten machte sich zu rühren, geschweigenden von der Tür wegzubewegen. Schließlich verstand Neville.

„Dein Bein, stimmt's? Ich hab dir wehgetan, als ich dich durch die Tür gezogen habe".

„Tut mir leid man, ich hab nicht… dran gedacht. Soll ich dir helf…"

Wozu Neville irgend länger täuschen?

„Lies bitte einfach vor", sagte er. Ihm fehlte ohnehin die Kraft. Noch während er redete, ließ er sich langsam an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Kaum dass der Vampir einigermaßen bequem saß, umklammerte er die Außenseite seines Knies. Dieses Mal hatten _sie_ ihn zu lange warten lassen. Seine untoten Zellen brauchten Blut, um zu regenerieren.

„Es gibt einen Toten", las Neville.

„Nein, warte! Hier steht, die Feuerwehr hat dein Haus gestern spätnachmittgas begehen können. Würgende Wasserspeier! Der Tote, den sie gefunden haben, dass… bist du! Rafael Snider!".

„Du-weißt-schon-wer will uns glauben machen, du seist tot! Aber warum zur Hölle lässt er dazu einen anderen Mann brennen? Jeder weiß, dass Vampire zu Asche…", Neville stockte als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass es kaum notwendig wäre, weiter auszuformulieren.

„Na jedenfalls macht das keinen Sinn!", schloss er.

„Wohl kaum wenn Voldemort das Feuer hätte legen lassen", sagte der Vampir. „Aber was ist, wenn jemand anderes es auf mich abgesehen hat, der Wert darauf legt, dass wiederum andere von seinem Vorhaben erführen?".

„Was weißt du?". Neville war aufgestanden und setzte sich neben ihn. So etwas sollte er nicht in anderer Leute Rücken erzählen müssen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry für 2 Mal hochladen, ich habe mich mit dem Formatieren vertan *Weihnachtskekseverteil*

ooo

Was weißt du?". Neville war aufgestanden und setzte sich neben ihn. So etwas sollte er nicht in anderer Leute Rücken erzählen müssen.

Die Eichentür im Rücken auf dem Boden sitzend, lehnte der Vampir mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Holz. Er hatte Nevilles Geste der Aufrichtigkeit sehr wohl verstanden aber umgehen konnte er damit nicht.

„Kann ich dich anlügen?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht", sagte Neville gefasst. „Wozu fragst du? Du hast schon gelogen, bevor du in mein Auto gestiegen bist. Was zur Hölle scherst du dich jetzt um Ehrlichkeit?".

Der Vampir öffnete die Augen, blickte aber starr auf den Boden, weg von Neville, der zu seiner Seite saß".  
Ein großes Wort, wenn man nicht mal einen Namen hat, findest du nicht? Ich meine, wenn du erzählen wolltest, was würdest du sagen? „Niemand hat mich angelogen? Niemand hat seine Magie verschwiegen?" Der Mann von früher war es nicht, obwohl du seinen Namen nutzen würdest. Und Rafael kann es nicht gewesen sein, der ist verbrannt. Was stört es also, wenn niemand gelogen hat?".

Das hatte gesessen. Neville fand langsam, dass Harrys Heimlichtuerei, bei der er und Hermine wie selbstverständlich mitgemacht hatten, den Lügen des Vampirs nur geringfügig nachstand. Dass der wiederum als erstes ihre Version von Voldemort und dem Krieg hatte hören wollen, bevor er etwas von sich preisgab, war verständlich. Voldemort wird Snapes Verrat gerächt haben und trotz des Obliviate gäbe es sicherlich irgendwo in seinem Schädel ein eindrucksvolles Bild davon.  
Und noch in einer anderen Sache hatte der Vampir Recht. Er brauchte einen Namen. Neville ertappte sich, wie er unmittelbar davor stand eine Riesendummheit zu begehen oder eben Harry Potter eine Lektion zu erteilen. Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

„Hey", sagte Neville auf ein Mal viel ruhiger. „Sieh' mich an!".

„Hm?".  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich die Blicke der Männer, bis der Vampir plötzlich wieder auf den Fussboden starrte.  
Von wegen, dachte er. Als ob du entscheiden könntest. Du kannst Neville gerade soviel vorspielen wie _er_ zulässt, dies es war anders als das feindselige Geplänkel mit Hermine vor einer halben Stunde. Auf diese Art der Kommunikation verstünde er sich, aber Neville spielte nicht und all seine Abwehr funktionierte nicht. Warum hatte er von _ihnen_erzählt? Es wäre einfacher gewesen, Neville in dem Glauben zu lassen, das Feuer wäre Voldemorts Befehl gewesen.  
Doch Neville hatte seinen Entschluss bereits gefasst. Vorsichtig langte er mit seiner Hand nach dem Gesicht des Vampirs und drehte dessen Kopf behutsam zurück in seine Richtung.

„Scht", sagte er. Er registrierte deutliche Regung in seinem Gegenüber und hätte geschworen, irgendetwas in Snape suchte gerade einen Fluchtweg aus seinem Wohnzimmer.  
„Ich tu' dir schon nichts", Neville flüsterte beinahe. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen? Kannst du dir …"Sev" vorstellen?".  
Zuerst glaubte Neville, er würde sich wegdrehen, sobald er seinen Griff lockerte. Aber dieses Mal hielt der Vampir stand und sah ihn an.

„Was ist „Sev"?".

„Sev ist eine Kurzform von Severus, nehme ich an", sagte Neville so unschuldig wie irgend möglich.

„Wurde ich früher so genannt?".

„Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise benutzte Freunde Spitznamen und Freunde waren wir beim besten Willen nicht".

„Du warst damals ein Kind", sagte der Vampir. Es klang mehr wie eine Frage.

„Tut mir leid, von mir kein Wort mehr". Jetzt war es an Neville, äußerst gesprächswirksam auf den Boden zu sehen.

Es gab eine längere Pause, derweil Sev verstand, dass Neville Harry Potter hintergangen hatte, als er ihm die Tür öffnete. Das Warum indes verstand er nicht und schon gar nicht, wozu er ihm einen Namen vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Neville indes hoffte, dass ein Name vielleicht eine Voraussetzung für Vertrauen schaffen könnte. Der Vampir hatte schon Recht gehabt. Wie hätte er vorher erzählen sollen? Dass er niemandem helfen wolle? Niemand würde zudem niemals niemandes Freund werden.

„Vielleicht habe ich zu viel gewollt...", begann der Vampir nachdenklich. „Nun, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass… Sev gerade gelogen hat. Ich glaube, er hat gelogen um seinen Freund Neville und die komischen Menschen, die dieser Freunde nennt, nicht unnötig in Dinge hinein zu ziehen, in denen sie nicht helfen können".  
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Freundschaft? Was redete er da? Vampire, noch dazu mit dem Dunklen Mal auf dem Arm würden niemals niemandes Freund werden und außerdem hätte Neville eine bessere Antwort verdient.  
„Sev wird erzählen, sobald er es sich leisten kann", setzte er an. „Es ist nur kein Thema wenn man einander vorstellt. Da redet man doch über unverfängliche Dinge…".

„Unverfänglich wie was, z.B.?", fragte Neville ein wenig zu scharf.

„Bildschirmschoner?".

Der Vampir stemmte sich an der Wand hoch auf die Beine und ging zum Computer. „Die blonde Frau auf dem Monitor… Ich habe sie nicht hier im Haus gesehen. Wer ist das?".

„Meine Freundin Luna", verkündete Neville stolz. "Sie ist Gestaltenwandlerin, eine Meisterin der Verwandlung. Sie versorgt uns mit Nachrichten. Du kennst Computer?".

"Als Anwender, ein wenig", sagte Sev dankbar, dass Neville sich auf den Themawechsel eingelassen hatte.

Neville, der auch aufgestanden war, ging um ihn herum und setzte sich an den Computer. Was er nun aufrief, sah nicht wie ein normales Anwenderprogramm aus. Rasend schnell bearbeitete er die Tastatur.

"Weißt du, was das Tolle daran war, dass du-weißt-schon-wer dich nah der City wissen wollte? Überall Kameras", sagte er.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien - ganz zum Schrecken des Vampirs - ein Bild des Hofeinganges zu seinem alten Haus auf dem Monitor.  
"Und wenn du gesehen wurdest? Du bist nicht der Einzige, der die Kameras überwacht. Es war leichtsinnig herzukommen, du hättest...".

"Ich bin nicht durchs Bild gelaufen. So leicht mache ich es du-weißt-schon-wem und deinen heimlichen Feinden nicht", sagte Neville und drehte sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zu ihm hin, der wie versteinert auf das Kamerabild starrte.

"Jedenfalls genau hier", er zeigte auf den Monitor, "standen vor Tagen zwei Männer. Luna hat mitbekommen, wie sie von Feuer sprachen. Sie sagten, 'er' werde am 8. September brennen".  
Natürlich hatte Neville nie vorgehabt über Unverfängliches zu reden, wie der Vampir so schön formulierte. Er hielt die ganze Angelegenheit nämlich für über alle Maßen verfangen und es wurde Zeit, dass Sev verstand.

"Aber du bist hierhin gekommen und nicht verbrannt! Es gibt jetzt ein "uns" Sev, auch für dich. Ich finde wir sollten daher auch unsere Feinde einander vorstellen, oder?".

Seine Worte bewirkten nicht im Geringsten, was er erhofft hatte; denn plötzlich krallte sich der Vampir am Schreibtisch fest und wirkte gar ein wenig irrsinnig zwischen Wut und etwas anderem, dass Neville nicht einschätzen konnte.

"Harry Potter ist ein dämlicher Arsch, wenn er euch nach London geschickt hat. Ihr könntet beide tot sein… oder Schlimmeres!".

"Schlimmeres? Dann waren die Männer in der Hofeinfahrt Vampire?", fragte Neville freudlos.  
Dann merkte er, zu wütend zu sein, um die Beleidigungen gegen Harry zu übergehen. Harry hatte Luna und ihn nicht nach London geschickt, sondern dorthin gegeben. Harry hatte so entschieden und dann höflich gefragt. Entscheidungen mussten nun mal verantwortet werden, was Harry auch tat. Sev allerdings sträubte sich meisterhaft dagegen. Mehr noch –jetzt erkannte Neville - er manipulierte ihn. Dass er es wagte!  
Neville wusste, er würde er sich gefährlich in Rage reden und er verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis sich zu bremsen:  
„Nur, dass dieser dämliche Arsch Harry Verantwortung übernimmt, weißt du? Er hat dieses Haus gefunden, nachdem die Schlacht verloren war und die wenigen zusammen gebracht, die sich retten konnten. Er hat Wege gefunden, dass wir nicht verhungern und Muggel-Medien nutzen können. Und dann er hat entschlossen, dich aus dem Feuer zu holen. Stell dir vor, obwohl er die Gerüchte kannte, dass dein Verstand Gemüse ist.  
Dabei bleibt es nicht aus, dass er gefährliche Entscheidungen treffen muss. Immer noch besser, als sich unter falschen Namen eine Dekade zu verstecken, obwohl du Bescheid wusstest. Jedenfalls mehr als du zugeben willst!  
Warum hast du nicht nach dem „Unkraut" in Vol…, du-weißt-schon-wessen Nation gesucht, die Zeitungen waren doch voll mit Drohungen gegen den Widerstand? ".

Sev hatte mit ausdrucksloser Mine zugehört, am Ende kurz genickt aber weiter keine Anstalten gemacht, auf die Anschuldigungen zu reagieren. Er stand einfach dar.  
Seine Untätigkeit schließlich ließ Nevilles Rage zu rasender Wut werden, die er nicht länger zügeln wollte und konnte.  
Er sprang auf, packte Sev am Revers und schrie: „Harry ein dämlicher Arsch… Du hast leicht reden, verdammt noch mal. Und jetzt stehst du da, und tust gar nichts. Wie die ganzen Jahre lang. Aber du hattest entschieden, hierher zu kommen. Wenn du unter Menschen sein willst, versuch' doch zur Abwechslung dich wie einer zu verhalten und rede!".  
Neville ließ ihn ruckartig los und stob wie ein eingesperrtes Tier zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Käme Sev ihm jetzt zu nahe, er könnte für nichts garantieren.  
Dessen Verwandlung bemerkte er nicht. Neville hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, dass der Vampir, zweifelsohne aus anderen Motiven, dasselbe dachte.

Indes tastete Sev fasziniert nach seiner Kehle. Er hatte Neville zweifelsohne unterschätzt. Es war nicht, dass er ihm vermeintlich nichts vorspielen brauchte. Er konnte es nicht. Neville ließ sich nicht mit linken Worten manipulieren, wie Hermine zuvor.  
Einerseits wünschte der Vampir, er würde sich im Umgang mit aufrichtigen Worten verstehen, dass er besser damit klarkäme, was ihm Neville an den Kopf warf. Er bereute, dass er keine eigenen, ehrlichen Worte besaß, um sich zu erklären.  
Andererseits hatte er noch nie einen Mensch getroffen, der so leichtsinnig war, sich ihm buchstäblich an den Hals zu werfen. Der Umstand, dass er um einen halben Kopf kleiner war als Neville, hatte ihm eine appetitliche Nahaufnahme von dessen Hals beschert und ja, er hätte beinahe vergessen, wozu er hier war. Schnell sorgte er dafür, dass seine Züge wieder menschliche Gestallt annahmen. Er wollte jetzt nicht über Vampire reden. Nicht über sich selbst und schon gar nicht über die anderen.  
Noch dazu war Widerstand so anders, als der Dunkle Lord gesagt hatte. Anstelle ihn zu töten, holte Neville ihn aus dem Feuer.

„Glaube niemals… Lord Voldemort", resümierte Sev schließlich.

Neville hätte gern mehr Raum zwischen sich und dieses manipulative Biest gebracht, aber Wände begrenzten Zimmer recht wirksam. Das Fehlen von Sonnenlicht verstärkte sein Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins.  
Er entschied, einen Fensterladen von dem der Vampir weit entfernt stand, einen winzigen Spalt zu öffnen und blinzelte hindurch, sah ins Freie und fand… Nichts. Gut. Keine Eule hieß, nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Er spürte wie sein Puls sich langsam beruhigte, bis: „Was hast du gerade gesagt?".

Wenigstens schrie er nicht mehr, überlegte Sev. Zweifelsohne waren sie gehört worden. Doch nun hatte auch er entschieden.  
Würde er halt erzählen, zumindest ein wenig.  
"Entschuldige. Es ist nur,… ich scheine früher in der Vergabe meiner Loyalität wenig sorgsam gewesen zu sein", begann er unsicher, ob und wie er weiterreden sollte. Als er es schließlich tat, schien es, als rede er mehr mit sich selbst.  
„Es gehört zu den Dingen, die ich in London lernte; dass ich mir Aufrichtigkeit nicht leisten kann. Ich kann nicht einschätzen, als was ich vor euch stehe.  
Als ein", er grinste schief, „… Freund? Wohl kaum! Solche wie ich fressen solche wir euch… Aber lassen wir das. Der Dunkle Lord hat mehr erzählt als ich zugegeben habe und_ ihr_ mir gegenüber zugeben wollt.  
So, und nun steht Sev da, und hat Nevilles Vorschuss an Vertrauen verspielt".

Gedankenverloren umklammerte er seinen linken Arm, dort, wo Neville wusste, das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. Neville kannte diese Geste vom alten Snape und fragte sich, ob die magische Verbindung noch funktionierte.

„Diese Nachrichten in den Zeitungen über den Widerstand sind Teil eurer Welt, nicht meiner", erklärte der Vampir weiter.  
„Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass der Dunkle Lord bei mir gewesen ist, in London. Im Spätsommer 1998. In meinem Kopf existiert seine Version der Geschichte und meine Rolle darin ließe nicht vermuten, dass es klug gewesen wäre, nach euch zu suchen. Er nannte Argumente".

"Argumente?", fragte Neville.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Sie klangen wütend und zielstrebig. Neville fuhr herum und lauschte. „Vielleicht will Hermine nur nach Ron sehen", hoffte er.

„Weil… dieser Ron brüllend Selbstgespräche führt, darüber, sich menschlich zu verhalten und zu reden, nachdem er seit Montag …keinen Ton von sich gegeben hat? Wie phantasievoll.  
Es sind Harry Potters Schritte".

Neville überging seinen Sarkasmus, trat weg vom Fenster und entriegelte eilig das Türschloss. Entgegen ihrer beider Erwartungen betrat Harry das Zimmer sehr beherrscht. Er blieb etwa in der Mitte des Raums stehen und blickte dann kopfschüttelnd von seinem Freund zu dem Vampir.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich mich nicht erfreut, dass ihr zwei euch so versteht. Ich würde nur gern mitmachen, versteht ihr?", sagte er.  
Harry blickte in die ertappte Miene Nevilles und kassierte danach einen abweisenden Blick des Vampirs. Dann bemerkte er, dass sie mehrere Meter auseinander standen und die Stimmung im Raum schon miserabel gewesen sein musste, bevor er ihn betreten hatte.  
„Ihr habt gestritten", stellte er fest.

"Welch' bewundernswerte Auffassungsgabe er doch besitzt", sagte der Vampir sarkastisch. Dann drehte er sich weg, ging umständlich in die Knie und langte nach seinem Gehstock, der unter den Schreibtisch gefallen war, als Neville ihn gepackt hatte. Die Aktion versinnbildlichte denkbares Desinteresse an Harry.

Neville indes musterte Harry und Sev, deren Aufeinandertreffen... eben ausgefallen war, wie er erwartet hatte. Nun standen Sie alle drei gleich einem Dreieck weitestmöglich von einander entfernt in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
"Er wollte gerade erzählen, was du weißt-schon-wer ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hat", sagte Neville grimmig.

"Du hattest Kontakt zu Voldemort?", fragte Harry einen Moment lang überrascht, ehe neuer Ärger über die erneute Lügerei in ihm aufstieg.  
"Aber nein, natürlich hatte er. Und natürlich meint er nicht, dass er davon erzählen bräuchte. Pah!".

Sev ignorierte, dass Harry ungefragt dazu übergegangen war ihn zu duzen. Er befand, dass diese Schmierenkomödie um Loyalitäten nun lang genug gedauert hatte. Sie würden ja doch nicht erzählen. Anstelle etwas zu sagen, lehnte er seinen Gehstock an den Schreibtisch und begann den linken Hemdsärmel hochzuschlagen.

"Wir wissen, dass Du das dunkle Mal trägst", sagte Harry ungeduldig.

Der Vampir beachtete ihn nicht und zog den Stoff weiter hoch über den Ellenbogen. Er stand mit dem Gesicht zu Harry und Neville, die die Innenseite seines Armes nicht sehen konnten.  
"Gewiss", sagte er."Aber wüssten Sie hiervon, wären Sie alle bessere Lügner als ich".  
Als er redete, betrachtete er seinen Unterarm als handle es sich dabei um etwas sehr Befremdliches. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und seufzte. Schließlich griff er wieder nach dem Stock und hinkte zu Harry.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte dieser. Auch Neville kam zu ihnen herüber.

"Das hier", sagte Sev nervös.

Harry fiel als Erstes auf, dass der Arm unter dem Brandzeichen einmal gebrochen gewesen war.  
Das Bildnis von Schlange und Totenschädel war unter schlecht verheiltem Narbengewebe kaum mehr zu erkennen. Eine einzelne breite, rote Narbe in der Länge des Unterarms zeugte von einer Wunde, die jedes Lebewesen getötet hätte.

"Voldemort sagte, der Widerstand hätte das getan. Ich glaube ihm nicht. Allerdings, ich kann nicht leugnen, mich mit Preisgabe und Vergabe von... Loyalitäten schwer zu tun".

"Du erinnerst dich nicht, wie das... passiert ist, hoffentlich?", fragte Harry.  
Er war blass geworden. Freilich, es war Krieg und er hatte böse Fluchverletzungen gesehen. Aber sie waren aus Kämpfen heraus geschehen und kein Resultat von Folter. Harrys Innerstes schrie, dass er es nicht war.

"Ich hätte eine Reaktion wie, 'armer kleiner Vampir, wie könnte ich, niemals würde ich...' beruhigend gefunden", sagte Sev missmutig.

Er zog den Arm zurück und musterte Harry und Neville voller Misstrauen.

"Nein!", rief Harry erschrocken. Bei allen guten Geistern! Ich habe das... Ich verstehe nicht. Neville, sag du ihm, dass...!". Harry fasste sich an die Kehle, als ob ihm die Worte im Halse stecken geblieben wären. Er taumelte leicht und suchte Halt an Nevilles Schulter.

"Also doch", flüsterte Sev und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
Der Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens wich seinem vampirischen Angesicht. „Deshalb erzählt ihr nicht. Weil der Dunkle Lord die Wahrheit gesagt hat!".  
Er machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück und überlegte fieberhaft. Er musste Zeit schinden, solange, bis er nachts fliehen könnte. Der Vampir schielte zur Korridortür und schalt sich einen Idioten. Allein den Weg zu riskieren, wäre töricht. Er könnte genauso versuchen, Harry oder Neville zu stellen.

"Sev, ruhig! Harry würde niemals...", begann Neville, doch plötzlich war auch er nicht in der Lage, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Erschrocken sog er Luft durch die Zähne ein; das hier würde in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn sie nicht erklären konnten.

"Sev?", fragte Harry verwundert. Er hatte den neuen, alten Namen sehr wohl mitbekommen. Nur, dass er zu sehr mit Atmen beschäftigt war, um sich weiter zu äußern.

„Schön", resümierte der Vampir.  
"Du also auch, Neville". Er legte in raubtierhaft-befremdlicher Geste den Kopf schief und musterte Neville. Der hatte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und rang um Worte.  
„Wirklich schön. Nur sag', wozu das Gerede von Freundschaft? Habe ich dich denn gut unterhalten? Oder fandest du, der Unterredung fehlte ihr einschneidendes Erlebnis?".

Schwarze Magie, dachte Neville bitter - Voldemorts Werk. Sie begegneten gerade einem perfiden Teil der Rache Voldemorts an Snape: Einem toten Spion die Wahrheit zu stehlen, das ist doch Irrsinn!

Seit nun Harry Potter nicht im Stande gewesen war zu erklären, waren eine handvoll Sekunden vergangen. Dann hatte der Vampir entschieden - Potter stand näher.

"Ruhig Sev!", versuchte Neville noch einmal, "Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das aussehen muss, aber...", weiter kam er nicht.  
Denn nach etwas zwischen Sprung und Wegknicken stand Sev hinter ihnen. Er riss Harry von Neville weg, trat ihm in Kniekehle und packte unbarmherzig zu. Harrys Hals lag wie in einem Schraubstock zwischen den Armen und Oberkörper des Vampirs gefangen.

"Was aber?", fauchte er.

"Genug geredet".


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruhig Sev!", versuchte Neville noch einmal, "Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das aussehen muss, aber...", weiter kam er nicht.  
Nach einem kurzen Sprung stand der Vampir hinter ihnen, riss Harry von Neville weg, trat ihm in Kniekehle und packte zu. Harrys Hals lag wie in einem Schraubstock zwischen seinen Armen und Oberkörper gefangen.

"Was aber?", fauchte Sev.  
"Genug geredet! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Bis…, bis ihr schwört, dass ihr mich nicht eingesperrt habt! Schwört mir, dass ihr nicht diese Dinge getan habt!". Er hatte _ihr_ Wort gehabt, dass wer Voldemort _widerstand_, nicht der Böse seien konnte. Es waren doch böse Menschen, die folterten? Sev war sich nicht mehr so sicher und vielleicht verkehrte sich für jemanden, mit einem zerschnittenen Dunklen Mal auf dem Arm die Perspektive. Wie dem auch sei, er stand er klar auf verlorenem Posten – es brauchte nur einen, der drei Zauberstäbe dieses Hauses und sie hätten ihn sehr schnell, wo sie damals aufgehört hatten. Panik hatte ihn getrieben, Harry zu packen.

Nach einem schreckensstarren Augenblick realisierte Harry. „Lass' mich los!", brüllte er. Er packte den Arm, der seinen Hals einzwängte und zerrte daran. Harry bewegte ihn um keinen Millimeter. Die plötzliche Kraft des Vampirs erschreckte ihn.

Derweil stand Neville ratlos wie hilflos neben ihnen. Wenigstens würgte Sev Harry nicht - noch nicht - so viel erkannte er. „Hör' zu, wir haben dich niemals …", begann er und hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl zu ersticken. Dieselbe schwarze Magie, die Harry nicht hatte erklären lassen, schnitt ihm den Atem ab. Panisch umklammerte Neville seine Kehle und rang nach Luft.

Sev beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch über Harrys Hinterkopf hinweg. Diese Menschen verwirrten ihn. „Warum erzählt ihr denn nicht?", grollte er. „Die ganze Zeit lang erzählt ihr nicht. Soll ich anfangen? Also, stellt euch vor, er hier…", Sev spannte die Armmuskulatur an, im vollem Bewusstsein Harry wehzutun, "…ist derjenige, mit dem Messer gewesen und…".

Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt dazustehen und Nevilles und sein Reden abzuwarten. Es war Irrsinn, was Sev da von sich gab! Er änderte ruckartig sein Standbein und war inbegriffen sich halb rück-, halb seitwärts wegzudrücken. Er wollte ihren Schwerpunkt auf seine linke, schwache Seite zwingen. Wenn sie stürzten, musste er loslassen!

Sie standen einander nah genug. Sev deutete die Anspannung von Harrys Muskulatur richtig und riss ihn herum, sodass die meiste Kraft ins Leere ging. Sev hatte ihn noch so gut es ging am Oberkörper gepackt und festgehalten, und trotzdem protestierte Harrys Wirbelsäule mit einem widerlichen Krachen gegen den brutalen Ruck. Nur weder gehörte Springen und schon gar Ringkämpfe in das Repertoire dessen, was Sevs Bein dem Rest seines Körpers zugestand. Er fürchtete wegzutreten und schloss die Augen um die andere, sich androhende Schwärze zu bannen. Harrys Gezappel machte ihn wahnsinnig. Nicht mal jetzt hielt er ruhig.  
"Halt' still, du strangulierst dich selbst", brachte Sev mühsam über die Reißzähne.  
"Harry und ich werden uns nur bis Sonnenuntergang eine schöne Zeit machen. Dann bin ich weg. Nichts weiter. Ich bin nicht so wie ihr!".

Harry wusste, ohne Magie schaffte er ihn nicht. Neville war noch zu sehr benommen, von ihm konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten und so beglückwünschte Harry sich zu dem Aufenthaltsort seines Zauberstabes in einer Schublade. Sein Nacken schmerzte und dabei hatte er den Griff um seinen Hals nicht mal lockern können. Doch stillzustehen, wie der Vampir verlangte, war in seiner halbaufrechten, gezwungenen Haltung fast unmöglich.  
Er tat vermeintlich wie ihm geheißen und wehrte sich nicht mehr. Aber kaum dass er einigermaßen sicher stand, schlug er hinter sich.  
Er erwischte Sevs Bein. Harry überlegte nicht lang und krallte seine Finger in das verletzte Knie.

Sev setzte alles daran, dass sie nicht stürzten und er Harry das Genick brach. Der wiederum wandte sich wild hin und her und zielte nach. Dieses Mal war Sev schneller, fing Harrys Arm ab und zerrte ihn am Hals in eine aufrechte Position. Er würgte ihn.  
"Schluss damit!", fauchte er.  
Sie erinnerten jetzt entfernt an zwei Boxer, die erschöpft aneinander klammerten. Er war Harry so nah, dass dieser glaubte, Fangzähne im Nacken zu spüren.

"Lass'... mich", röchelte Harry. Schwach zerrte er mit seiner freien Hand an dem Arm, der ihm die Luft abdrückte. Er hatte Sev nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.

Neville schauderte vor dem, was er gleich würde tun müssen. "Wenn du uns nicht vertrauen kannst, muss ich dich töten. Dann rettet dich auch keine Geisel!", sagte er wobei ein ungesundes Röcheln aus seiner Kehle jedes Wort begleitete.  
Zwar schien Sev mit Harry hinreichend beschäftigt, dennoch mied Neville, ihm irgend näher zu kommen. Es gab auch keinen Grund, schließlich war er Magier.  
„Apricum… profero!"1.  
Ein Lichtstrahl brach von Nevilles Zauberstab. Hastig richtete er ihn zu Boden. "Muss ich erklären, was das mit dir macht? Oder hat Voldemort vorgewarnt, dass ich dich verbrenne?". „Man, ich versteh' dich nicht, Sev! 'Glaube niemals Lord Voldemort!' Das waren deine Worte. Aber du lässt mir keine Wahl, ich muss...".  
Neville hob den Zauberstab. Im selben Moment gab der Vampir Harry frei. Er hob beide Hände, bedeutete aufzugeben und trat zurück, weg von den Menschen.

Harry tastete nach seinem Hals und stapfte benommen zu Neville. Der griff ihm unter die Arme und sie liefen, ohne sich umzudrehen aus dem Zimmer.

Vielleicht dreißig Minuten vergingen. Harry, Hermine und Neville hatten sich unten in der Küche besprochen und Dinge beschlossen. Diese galt es ihrem Nervenbündel an Vampir mitzuteilen und Neville hatte den Kürzeren gezogen. Hermine bot an, mitzukommen.  
Sie gingen hoch. Oben angekommen holte Neville einmal tief Luft, dann traten sie beide durch die Tür. Sie fanden ihn auf einer Schranktruhe an die Wand gelehnt sitzend. Er starrte auf einige Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die, immer noch einen spaltbreit geöffnete Fensterlade fielen.  
Neville wusste nicht, wie anzufangen.  
"Du bist hier Gast", sagte er schließlich. „Auch wenn dein Beinahe-Erwürgen des Gastgebers eine komische Art ist, Dankbarkeit zu zeigen".

"Ebenso wie dein Verbrennen damals eine unkonventionelle Methode war, jemanden bei sich willkommen zu heißen. Offensichtlich hast du es dir für dieses Mal anders überlegt, Neville?", raunte der Vampir ohne aufzusehen.

"Siehst du?", fragte dieser Hermine leicht hysterisch. "Er glaubt immer noch, wir halten ihn gefangen und hätten weiß' ich was vor!  
Harry und ich haben nach deinem Auftritt gerade die Tür nicht mal angelehnt, geschweige denn dich eingeschlossen".  
Neville baute sich in voller Größe vor Sevs Füßen auf. Seine Körperhaltung war bestenfalls herausfordernd, wenn nicht aggressiv.

"Nein", sagte Sev gleichgültig und fuhr blitzschnell mit der Hand durch das wenige Tageslicht, ähnlich einem Kind, das mit einer brennenden Kerze spielte.  
"Habt ihr nicht. Aber gleich, gleich werdet ihr mich ...bitten, in den Keller zu gehen. Und wenn ich mich weigere? Habt ihr deswegen Hermine hochgeschickt, damit sie die Zauber wahr macht, mit denen du neuerdings nur drohst? ".

„Das hier ist _mein_ Wohnzimmer, Sev. Ich hatte nicht vor, dauerhaft mit dir zu teilen. Dein ganzes Schwarz stört das Feng Shui, weißt du?".

Seit er und Hermine oben waren, hatte der Vampir in alter Gewohnheit zum Fußboden oder höchstens mit Nevilles Hausschuhen gesprochen. Nun blickte er an dem Schwarzhaarigen hoch, und seine Miene ließ keinen Zweifel, was er über die getätigten Ausführungen dachte.  
„Nicht nötig", sagte er.„Wenn ihr die Wahrheit sagt, dann lasst... nur die Sonne untergegangen sein und ich verschwinde hier".

"Das geht nicht!", rief Hermine. Sie lehnte am Türrahmen und hörte mit verschränkten Armen zu.  
"Du hast zu viel gesehen. Wer sagt uns, dass du mit diesen Informationen nicht zu deinem Herrn und Meister rennst?". Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Ihre Worte setzten ihm ebenso zu, wie die Einsicht gefangen zu sein. Sev hatte fast darum gebettelt, dieses Haus verlassen zu dürfen, aber nein - gnä' Fräulein wollte anscheinend kämpfen.  
Er stand auf, wobei er Neville vollständig ignorierte, und hinkte sehr vorsichtig zu ihr herüber. Als er Hermine so nah war, dass ihr Zauberstab fast in seinen Rippen stach, baute er sich auf.  
"Ich habe keinen Herrn", sagte er kalt, sein Gesicht keine 15cm von ihrem entfernt und mit einen Mal erinnerten seine befremdlich jungen, aber bisher stets offenen Züge an die kalte Maske von 'Snape'.  
"Und ich werde weder mit dir kämpfen, noch lasse ich mich von drei verklemmten Twens in einen Keller sperren, bis man hier die Zeit für passend befindet, dass ich mich für euren dummen Krieg aufreiben lassen darf".

Neville wartete nicht, bis er es sich anders überlegte und sie packte wie Harry zuvor. Er riss Sev zur Seite und ging zwischen die beiden.  
"Lass' gut sein, man!", rief er.

Der Vampir rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Die paar dutzend Zentimeter bis zur Wand würden ihn nicht retten und er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sein Bein in den letzten Stunden weggeknickt war.  
Neville und Hermine standen jetzt Seite an Seite ihm gegenüber, ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und gewillt zu beenden, was sie vor 10 Jahren begonnen hatten. Nur, dass sie es nicht taten.  
"Was ist?", fragte Sev.  
"Macht 'brechen wir den Vampir' weniger Spaß als in der Erinnerung? ".

'Glaube niemals Lord Voldemort', hatte _sie _gesagt.  
Es dürfte einfacher sein, diese Worte aus einer Bleistiftzeichnung heraus zu sagen als danach zu handeln, überlegte er bitter.  
Neville hatte ihm vor einer Stunde mit dem Feuer gedroht. Aber als er Harry losgelassen hatte, hatten sie ihm keine neue, flammende Hölle bereitet.  
Er wusste, dass der Neville, wie ihn der Dunkle Lord beschrieben hatte, nicht gezögert hätte. Er hätte mit Freuden ein paar Flüche hinterher geschickt. Der Mann vor ihm war nicht wie Voldemort gesagt hatte, und vielleicht würde Sev doch ein wenig Vertrauen wagen.  
„Wartet, …bitte!", sagte er.  
„Die Geschichten des Dunklen Lords in meinem Kopf haben genug angerichtet".

Neville hatte ihn reden lassen. Als Sev endete, senkte er seinen Zauberstab.  
"Du sagst, du willst ihm nicht glauben. Dann versteh' endlich, dass dein Misstrauen gegen uns und damit diese Scheiße hier von seinen Lügen kommt!".

"Verstehen?", wiederholte Sev. Ungeachtet Hermines, unverändert gegen ihn gerichteten Zauberstabes lag Verachtung in seiner Stimme.  
"Hätte Vertrauen im entferntesten Sinne mit Rationalität und Verstehen zutun, niemand könnte... Ich meine, ich kann nicht erklären", setzte er wieder an, "auf dass irgendjemand versteht, wie ich zu einem Mann ins Auto steigen konnte, der... der …diese Dinge getan haben soll.  
Es war nicht aus Verstehen, gewiss nicht. Ich bin nur zu euch mitgekommen, weil ich _ihr_ vertraut habe, dass ihr es nicht gewesen sein könnt".

„Ihr vertraut? Wem?", fragte Hermine. „Mit wem hast du über uns gesprochen?". Sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase herum, als hätte er nicht längst entschlossen zu reden.

"Eine junge Frau", entgegnete Sev reserviert. „Aus einem Bild von mir. Ich hatte nach einer Fotographie gezeichnet. Als ich fertig war, wurde es... wurde sie wieder lebendig".  
Er war drauf und dran Hermine dieses Mistding von Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen. Sev hasste diese kleinen Respektlosigkeiten der Magier. Überhebliches Pack!

Hermine drängte weiter. „Kennst du ihren Nam…?".

„So läuft das nicht, Hermine!", fiel er ihr ins Wort.  
„Nimm das Ding weg! Ich habe gesagt, ich werde nicht mit dir kämpfen und um Fragen zu stellen, brauchst du es nicht. Es sei denn natürlich…", er lenkte ein und seine Augen funkelten böse, „es ist Sitte bei Magiern, sich feige hinter einem toten Stück Holz zu verstecken!".  
Sev verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab, weg von ihr – Hermines Zauberstab in seinem Rücken ignorierend. Mit der obligatorischen Hand an seinem Knie ging er, ließ sie sie stehen und setzte sich wieder auf Nevilles Schranktruhe.„Wie auch immer…", schloss Sev.  
„Ich denke, ihr Name war Lily.  
Ihr hattet gesagt, es seien Verstorbene, die aus den Bildern sprechen? Diese Lily hat mit mir gesprochen, so wie ihr es mit Dumbledore versuchen wollt. Sie bat mich, ihren Sohn zu suchen.  
Sie konnte keine Namen nennen oder den Jungen beschreiben, weil ihre... Stimme versagte. Genau wie...".

"Harrys und meine. Aber wie zur Hölle erinnerst du dich an ihren Namen?", murmelte hatte schneller wieder zur Sprache gefunden als Hermine, die dazu übergegangen war Sev mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Gar nicht! Ich erinnere mich nicht. Nicht in diesem Sinne, irgendwann in London… in meiner Hemdtasche fand ich diese Fotographie".  
Er zog sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und durchsuchte das Scheinfach.  
„Das Bild war mit einem Zettelchen aneinandergeheftet", erklärte er.  
„'Alles Liebe, Lily' stand darauf. Nun, das Papier war…, sagen wir angegriffen und die Schrift schlecht zu lesen. Ich habe es weggeworfen".  
Sev hatte die Fotographie aus dem beachtenswerten Durcheinander an Zetteln seines Portemonnaies hervorgekramt. Er reichte sie zuerst Hermine, sozusagen als Friedensangebot.

Die Fotographie zeigte eine junge Frau mit schulterlangem, rotem Haar. Sie lächelte hinüber zur linken Bildseite, die abgerissen war. Sie war mit einer Muggel-Kamera aufgenommen und wo die Oberfläche durch Knicken und Durchreißen beschädigt war, störten rötlich-schlammfarbene Flecken das Bild. Hermine erschrak als sie erkannte, dass es Blut war und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie wieder in der Heulenden Hütte und glaubte Snapes Schrei zu hören, als die Schlange ihn gepackt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist", sagte Sev als er sah, woran ihre Augen hängen blieben. „Angenommen ich war kein kompletter Idiot, vielleicht habe ich gewusst, dass es wieder ans Sterben geht… Ihre Fotographie wollte ich bei mir haben. Vielleicht hatte ich andere Sachen dabei. Sie haben…, man hat sie mir weggenommen.  
Das Bild nicht, ich trug einen Pullover über meinem Hemd. An die Hemdtasche kamen sie nicht dran oder haben nicht daran gedacht. Jedenfalls… In London schließlich, als Lilys Zeichnung zu reden anfing, hielt ich es für das Beste ihr zu vertrauen".

Hermine gab Neville die Fotographie.

„Gratuliere Sev!", sagte der. „Wir wissen, …wer das Gegenstück zu deinem Bild hat. Nur erwarte nicht, dass dir das „wer" gefallen wird".  
Und wir erwarten nicht, dass es einfach wird, setzte er gedanklich hinzu. Neville fragte sich, ob irgendetwas ausgenommen der Geschichte des Fotos, die paar Worte über Lucius von gestern, und Sevs Angst nicht gelogen war.  
Und warum hatte gerade er Severus' Namen nennen können, was zuvor Lily nicht geschafft hatte?

1 Ich bringe ans Tageslicht


	7. Chapter 7

In diesem Kapitel habe ich nicht nur die Personen aus Harry Potter ausgeliehen, sondern auch das Ende von Kapitel 32, 33? oder so aus Band 7.

LG

* * *

„Gratuliere Sev!", sagte Neville. „Wir wissen, …wer das Gegenstück zu deinem Bild hat. Nur erwarte nicht, dass dir das „wer" gefallen wird". Und wir erwarten nicht, dass es einfach wird, setzte er gedanklich hinzu. Neville fragte sich, ob irgendetwas ausgenommen der Geschichte des Fotos, die paar Worte über Lucius von gestern, und Sevs Angst nicht gelogen war.  
Und warum hatte gerade er Severus' Namen nennen können, was zuvor nicht mal Lily geschafft hatte?

Sev blickte zu Neville und verstand.  
"Harry Potter", sagte er. "Ausgerechnet er".

Er stand auf und ging an Nevilles Computer. Neugierig, was er vorhaben würde, kamen Hermine und Neville hinzu. Sev setzte sich an den Schreibtisch aber anstelle die Maus zu bedienen, sah er sich -Harry auf dem Bildschirmschoner - dem Foto von Neville und seinen Freunden - sehr genau an.  
"Seht nur, wie ähnlich sie sich sehen. Vor allem ihre Gesichter", sagte er und fuhr die Konturen über dem Monitor nach.  
"Deshalb hatte ich geglaubt ihn zu kennen, als wir angekommen sind. Es war Lilys Fotografie".  
Dann lag nur mehr Gram in seiner Stimme. "Was ist das für ein Fluch, dass ich es nicht gesehen habe?".

"Derselbe Mist, der uns nicht reden lässt. "Also", begann Neville von Neuem und fühlte sich sehr diplomatisch, "du überlegst dir eine gute Entschuldigung und dann gehen wir zu Harry runter? Und was noch wichtiger ist, glaubst du uns jetzt?". Er gab ihm die Fotografie zurück.

"Soweit... soweit ich es mir leisten kann", antwortete der.  
"Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich möchte bleiben. Aber bevor ihr versucht mich für Harry Potters Krieg einzuspannen...".  
Er hatte sich vom Bildschirm abgewandt und stockte mitten im Reden. Faszinierend, wie schnell du dich auf ihrer Seite denkst, überlegte Sev sardonisch. Aber was brachte es, wenn er Lily vertraute und ihrem Sohn und dessen Freunden nicht.  
Es mit den Toten zu halten und sich den Lebenden auszuliefern... Er

schnaubte resigniert, irgendwie stand er immer irgendwo dazwischen.  
"Es ist immer noch Tag und ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Ruhe nach alledem", sagte er schließlich. "Außerdem möchte ich ein Bad benutzen. Würdest du mir vielleicht Kleidung - dunkle Kleidung - leihen, Neville?".

Es wurde später Nachmittag. Neville durchsuchte seinen Kleiderschrank - natürlich hatte Sev ihn gefragt und nicht Harry, obwohl die beiden fast dieselbe Statur hatten - nach schwarzen Klamotten.  
Neville verwunderte dessen Rückzug nicht, weil erstens der alte Snape auch daran gesetzt hätte, jedes Aufeinandertreffen mit Harry zu verzögern und zweitens ihm 'Sev' recht hoffnungslos in Voldemorts Lügen gefangen schien.

Währenddessen trug Harry Potter in seinem Arbeitszimmer einen großen Pappkarton.  
Der ganze Raum war vollgestopft mit magischen Artefakten und auch die Wände hingen voller Abbildungen davon. Es waren Relikte ihrer Suche nach Horcruxen.  
Harry stellte den Karton ab und nahm ein Becken von etwas mehr als einem halben Meter Durchmesser heraus. Er stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Irgendwann hatten Hermine und er herausgefunden, dass es Stein sein musste und so wurde eine bessere Vogeltränke mithilfe ihrer Magie zu einem Denkarium.  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie Voldemort die Vorstellung, sie hätten Snape etwas angetan in dessen Kopf gehext hatte. Niemand hatte seinen alten Lehrer auch nur gesehen, seit Hogwarts gefallen war.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Augenblicklich zog sich ein silbrig-weißer Nebel von seinen Haaren bis zur Spitze des Stabes.  
Vorsichtig ließ er die Erinnerung in das Denkarium herabsinken. Er beugte sich zum Becken herunter und tauchte zum ersten Mal in eine, seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen ein.

"...Vielleicht weißt du es bereits? Du bist ein cleverer Mann, Severus, trotz allem. Du warst mir ein guter und treuer Diener und ich bereue, was geschehen muss".  
Harry hörte Voldemort schon reden, bevor die Heulende Hütte vollständig materialisierte.

Der 28-jährige Harry trat aus den Schatten der Erinnerung heraus und umging die Kisten, hinter die er, Ron und Hermine sich damals versteckt hatten. Dann sah er Snape, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatten: Durch Zauber wirkte er doppelt so alt, deutlich breiter und alles in allem gesünder. Kurz - er lieferte die perfekte Imitation eines Menschen.

"Herr, ich -", sagte er.

"Der Elderstab kann mir nicht gebührend dienen, Severus, weil ich nicht sein wahrer Meister bin. Er gehört zu dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat. Du tötetest Albus Dumbledore. Solange du am Leben bist, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrhaftig mein sein".

"Herr!", Severus protestierte und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Voldemort. "Ich muss den Stab beherrschen, Severus. Nur wenn ich den Stab beherrsche, kann ich Potter am Ende besiegen".

Voldemort schwenkte den Elderstab durch die Luft. Er verletzte Snape nicht, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu glauben schien, er würde verschont werden. Aber dann wurde Voldemorts Absicht klar: Die Schlange fegte in ihrer Schutzsphäre durch die Luft und bevor Snape etwas anderes tun konnte als schreien, hatte sie seinen Kopf und Schultern umschlossen. Voldemort sagte in Parsel: "Töte".  
Es gab einen schrecklichen Schrei. Harry sah, wie Snapes Gesicht das letzte bisschen Farbe verlor, wie er totenbleich wurde und seine schwarzen Augen sich weiteten als die Zähne der Schlange sich in seinen Hals bohrten, er es nicht schaffte Nagini von sich zu stoßen und seine Knie schließlich nachgaben.

"Ich bereue es", sagte Voldemort kalt.

Der mächtige Kiefer der Schlange öffnete sich ein Stück weit. Noch im selben Moment biss sich Nagini wieder in Hals und Nacken fest. Die Wucht der neuen Attacke riss Snape herum, er schlug auf den Rücken und blieb regungslos liegen.  
Voldemort gab den Befehl von ihm abzulassen.  
Einige Augenblicke vergingen und Voldemort disapparierte mitsamt Nagini. Harry beobachtete, wie sein jüngeres Selbst den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ablegte und sich über den vermeintlich Sterbenden beugte. Er hatte versuchen wollen, dessen Wunden mit seinen Händen zu verschließen, doch bevor er ihn anrühren konnte, hatte Snape ihn gepackt und zu sich herangezogen. Es gab ein schreckliches rasselndes, ersticktes Geräusch als er versuchte zu sprechen.  
"Nimm' sie... Nimm'", flehte er.

Welcher Magie er sich auch bediente, er schaffte es seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu materialisieren. Er hielt die Magie noch einen Moment, als er nicht mehr in der Lage war, den jüngeren Harry länger festzuhalten.

"Sieh... mich... an...", flüsterte er noch und starb.  
Beide Harrys wären sich einig gewesen, etwas in Snape starb, als Nagini sich in ihn verbissen hatte. Der Ältere ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob er deshalb in die Heulende Hütte zurückgekehrt war - weil er für sich hatte ausschließen müssen, er hätte sie bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts einfach im Stich gelassen.  
Harry kniete neben seinem jüngeren Ich nieder und sah Snape an. Die obligatorischen Lagen schwarzer Kleidung verdeckten seinen Hals und er war verflucht noch mal nur... untot.  
Aber fernab des Gifts, Harry glaubte nicht, dass er hätte aufstehen und weggehen können, wägte er sich erst allein - Naginis zweite Attacke hatte ihn umgerissen, in selben Moment und entgegen der Richtung in die er vorher langsamer und einigermaßen kontrolliert zusammengesunken war.  
In der Folge war er verdreht, zerbissen und unkontrolliert mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht des massigen Tieres auf den Boden geschlagen. Über seine linke Seite.

Indes hielt Voldemort längst seine wirre Rederei über Dinge wie Mut und ehrenhaften Kampf.  
"Lord Voldemort ist gnädig", sagte er und ihn beider Harrys Ohren klang es wie blanker Hohn. Der ältere Harry stand auf und ging weg von Snape. Er wollte Voldemort nicht ein zweites Mal zuhören, wie er ihm vorwarf, er ließe seine Freunde für sich sterben.  
Aber die Erinnerung lies ihn nicht los - noch nicht.  
Erst nachdem Voldemort geendet hatte und die 1998er Harry, Ron und Hermine in Richtung Schloss rannten, zerfiel die Heulende Hütte in schwarze Schatten. Ohne dass Harry wusste, warum er es tat, drehte er sich nochmal nach dem Vampir um.  
"Verflucht noch eins!", entfuhr es ihm.  
Er sah gerade noch, wie sich dessen schwarze Augen öffneten und in seine Richtung sahen. Dann stand er wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

"Du hast dir nicht deine Einschulung angesehen?".  
Neville hatte im Vorbeigehen durch die offene Tür das Denkarium auf Harrys Schreibtisch gesehen und gewartet. Er klopfte demonstrativ an den Türrahmen und kam in Harrys Zimmer.

"Aaach, Neville", seufzte Harry. "Die Schlange hatte Snape nicht getötet. Ich meine, natürlich hat sie es nicht! Aber ich hatte es gesehen - damals schon!  
Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es nicht sein kann, dass ich mich vertan haben muss - aber er - er war wieder bei sich, schon als Voldemort sein dreckiges Maul gehalten hat, nachdem er zu euch allen gesprochen hatte.  
Wenn wir ihn gesucht hätten, vielleicht... Als erst diese Scheiße 'Erzverräter bleibt am Leben' im Tagespropheten stand, hatten die ihn doch schon kaputt geflucht".

"Wärest du mit wehenden Fahnen vor Malfoys Haustür gestanden, hättest du gewusst, dass sie Sev dahinter festhalten? Red' dir nichts ein. Wir wären nicht auf 100 Meilen an ihn rangekommen...".  
Neville besah sich das Denkarium und wie Harry die Erinnerung zurück in seinen Kopf zauberte. Er runzelte die Stirn, diese ganze Gedankenpfuscherei war ihm nicht geheuer.  
"Übrigens, er hat sich beruhigt und ich bin wieder Herr meines Wohnzimmers". Neville befreite einen orange-roten Sessel von Büchern und etwas, dass wie ein handtellergroßes, goldfarbenes Huhn aussah. Er setzte sich.  
"Wie geht es deinem Hals, bist du ihm sehr böse?", fragte er.

"Ist einigermaßen ok... und soweit ich diesen Fluch verstehe, kann er nicht dazu.  
Es ist nur... das Denkarium. Ich hab' noch mehr gesehen, Neville".  
Bevor er weiterredete räumte er Bücher von dem anderen orange-roten Sessel und setzte sich. Harry stütze seine Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und lehnte sein Kinn auf die Hände.  
"Voldemort hatte keine Ahnung - er wusste nicht, dass er untot war - nicht bis er Snape töten wollte.  
Ich habe die Schlange schon mal töten sehen. Nagini hatte Rons Vater gestellt. Mr. Weasley brach sofort in sich zusammen und er wäre zwei Jahre früher gestorben, wenn ich sie nicht... gesehen hätte.  
Als Voldemort Nagini dann gegen Snape geschickt hat, widerstand dessen Körper dem Gift. Zumindest eine Zeit lang, es hat ihn kurz ausgeknockt und wir haben es damals für sterben gehalten.  
Voldemort wurde misstrauisch, er starb ihm nicht schnell genug. Deshalb befahl er eine zweite Attacke; er hat Nagini ihn kaputt beißen lassen, damit er nicht fliehen konnte. Voldemort hatte in dem Moment verstanden, als er ihn nicht töten konnte".

"Vielleicht wollte er dir und Voldemort sogar seinen Tod vorspielen? Und sag' jetzt nichts, Harry. Vampire bemerken Menschen, auch unter Tarnumhängen! Wir wissen es nicht und er kann es nicht sagen.  
Deshalb, lass' die Vergangenheit. Du wirst nichts davon erzählen können und ich würde erst recht nicht darauf bauen, dass der dämliche Fluch ihn ein Denkarium benutzen lässt. Wie auch immer. Sev meinte, er möchte bleiben".

"Von mir aus. Ähm, du sagst er hat sich beruhigt - ihr habt nicht mehr über unsere Bedingungen gesprochen? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein alberner Name - Sev?".

"Es klingt netter als 'Snape'", sagte Neville wobei er bewusst Harrys übliche Betonung imitierte.  
"Und nein, haben wir nicht. Er hat geahnt, dass wir gewissermaßen... beschlossen hatten, ihn in den Keller zu sperren. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Es hätte wieder ein, wie soll ich sagen, Kräftemessen gegeben, wenn...  
Nun, das erzählt er besser selbst".  
Neville konnte Sev schlecht einschätzen. Einerseits vermutete er, dass Harrys Legilimentiküberfall einiges kaputt gemacht hatte. Andererseits war Harry der "Junge", den er seit Jahren suchte.  
Nevilles Überlegungen erinnerten ihn daran, worüber er eigentlich mit Harry hatte reden wollen. Er stand auf und begann im Vorbeigehen die Bilder und Buchseiten an der Wand links neben seinem Sessel abzusuchen.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Harry ein wenig irritiert.

"Nein, nein. Geht' schon", sagte Neville und redete sowie suchte unbeirrt weiter: "Irgendwie hatte ich mich ziemlich geärgert, wie du den Abend mit ihm umgesprungen bist - ich meine diese 'Nützlich-Kiste' wegen Sirius.  
Gut, Sev hatte gelogen und an seinem sonnigen Wesen lag's nicht; vielleicht hatte ich ihm 'Sev' nur vorgestellt, um dir eins auszuwischen. Aber vielleicht kam" - Neville grinste halbernst - "ein Teil deiner Stieseligkeit auch von Voldemorts Fluch".

"Und weil du 'Sev' beim Namen nennst, ist 'der, dessen Namen zu nennen sich Neville immer fürchtete' jetzt zu Voldemort geworden?", konterte Harry.

"Ja, sozusagen", entgegnete Neville gedehnt. "Er und ich hatten da dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch über Namen".

"Ah, hier ist es!". An einer Pinnwand wurde Neville fündig. Er löste den Magneten vom Metall und nahm ein Foto ab.  
Es zeigte Harry - nicht ganz ein Jahr alt - und James, seinen Vater. Der Kleine saß halb auf dem Schoß, bzw. lag in seines Vaters Armen und dieses Mal war es die rechte Bildseite, die abgerissen war.  
"Hier, Harry. Du solltest es ihm zeigen. Er hat das Gegenstück", sagte er und drückte ihm die Bildhälfte in die Hand.

"Er hat was bitte?", fragte Harry mit Grabesstimme.  
"Neville, dass kann er mir nicht antun! Sag' mir nicht, er läuft seit 10 Jahren mit einem Bild von meiner Mutter herum!".

"Sie... haben anscheinend verpasst, es ihm wegzunehmen", sagte Neville mit undefinierbarem Geschichtsausdruck.  
"Weißt du, ich glaube Voldemort wird sich noch wundern. Sein ganzes Verfluchen nur dafür, dass Sev nicht weiß, wer er ist und Angst vor uns hat. Und dann diese Sache mit seinem Namen, dass Hermine und du sogar Voldemorts Alias für ihn genutzt hattet, alles das hängt mit an dem Fluch...  
Ich glaube langsam, er kann ihm noch schaden. Zusammen mit uns kann er ihm schaden! Sonst hätte Voldemort sich nicht so eine Mühe gemacht".

Es dämmerte. Harry und Neville gingen in die Wohnküche. Harry hoffte, dass er Sev und einigermaßen würden reden können und weil im Grunde alle viel zu bereden hatten, erschien ihnen ihr gemeinsames Wohnzimmer als idealer Ort. Nur Ron entschied, allein oben zu bleiben.

Als dann der Vampir wenig später zu den Freunden kam, fanden die - in der Sitzecke sozusagen alteingesessenen - ein wenig schneller in die Routine ihres Abendessens und Beisammenseins zurück als am Vorabend.  
Auf der Eckbank gab es zwei freie Plätze und Sev entschied sich für den Platz außen, rechts neben Harry.

Neville hielt den Atem an. Würde er reden?  
Neville und Hermine hatten Harry absichtlich nicht von der Zeichnung sowie Sevs und Lilys Gespräch erzählt. Er sollte es selbst tun; spräche er Harry hier nicht offen an, wahrscheinlich täte er es nie.

"Ich werde ...muss mich also bei dir entschuldigen und können wir jetzt über die Fotografie reden?", fragte der Vampir alsbald er sich gesetzt hatte.

"Du redest doch bereits darüber". So neugierig Harry selbst war, auf die Tour brauchte er ihm nicht kommen. Er schwieg demonstrativ und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Käsebrötchen.

Sev starrte ihn finster von der Seite an.  
"Dein Schweigen wäre allenfalls nachvollziehbar, wenn mein 'dich-Festhalten' dir die Freiheit über alles Denken und Sagen genommen hätte, wie mir deine Attacke gestern. Da du aber - wie es scheint - von Ersterem generell kein Gebrauch machst, sagst du mir bitte, was es mit dem Foto auf sich hat?".

"Ich rede nicht, weil du ein arroganter Dreckskerl bist!". Harry schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und alles Abendbrotgeschirr klirrte leise auf dem Holz.  
"Du kannst ja nicht mal sagen, dass dir dein 'Festhalten-Beinahe-Erwürgen' leid tut. Wir sind dir doch egal, dich interessiert nur...".

"Was? Nur zu Harry Potter, was ist es, das mich interessiert? Ein Grund vielleicht, einen Beweis über die Fotografie hinaus, dass ich dir nicht länger blind vertrauen muss?". Wieder war es Harry, der sich aufregte und der Vampir, der in verstörender Weise ruhig blieb.  
Sev öffnete einen Reißverschluss an der schwarzen Fleecejacke, die er von Neville bekommen hatte und holte seine Bildhälfte aus Tasche. Er entfaltete das Papier und legte es vor Harry auf den Tisch.

Harry erschrak mehr über die knochigen – er konnte nicht umher als zu denken - leichenhaften Hände des Vampirs als über das getrocknete Blut auf dem Foto. Er hatte es bislang übersehen, aber deren Krallen erklärten die vier ordentlichen Schrammen an seiner Brust, wo der in gepackt hatte.

"Es gehört dir, wenn du willst", sagte Sev. Ihm war Harrys Entdeckung nicht entgangen. Er überspielte es, es stand schon genug zwischen ihnen. Die Vampirgeschichten mussten warten.  
"Ich erinnere mich ohnehin nicht an sie", erklärte Sev mit etwas lauterer Stimme. „Es ist Zufall, dass ich ihren Namen weiß.  
Aber ohne das Bild... ich hätte alles daran gesetzt Neville zu töten, und dann hätten er oder spätestens das Feuer in der Wohnung es beendet".  
Er sah Neville an, aber er fand keinen Ärger in dessen Gesicht. Im Gegenteil, Neville grinste nur: "Hast' es nicht mal versucht. Kluger Mann!".

Sev lachte auf. "Wo du mich einen klugen '_Mann'_ nennst, habe ich wohl keine Wahl als zu versuchen mich wie ein Mensch zu verhalten" - er hielt inne und bedachte Harry mit einem kurzen, spöttischen Blick - "und zu reden?".  
Dann strich er sich in einer für 'Snape' undenkbaren Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte unsicher in die Runde.  
"Nun gut", begann er zögerlich. "Es ist so... Die Geschichten des Dunklen Lords, sie machen durchaus Sinn, wisst ihr?  
Er sagte nämlich, Harry Potter töte und foltere seine Anhänger.  
Das hier", er reckte seinen Unterarm vor ohne den Ärmel neu hochzuschlagen, "macht mich zu einem von ihnen und so hättet ihr mich gefangen gesetzt, gefoltert.  
Ich bekam Angst, als Neville den Abend sagte er sei vom Widerstand - schreckliche Angst. Ich dachte, er käme sozusagen um einen alten Fehler zu korrigieren.  
Denn der Raum, wo Blondi-Lucius mich fand, wo ihr mich liegen gelassen hättet; Lucius sagte mal, er hätte Ostfenster gehabt und es wäre Mai gewesen und beinahe 5 Uhr morgens".

„Lucius?", fragte Hermine. Sie war auf ihrem Stuhl nach vor gesprungen und hing jetzt beinahe über dem Tisch. „Entschuldige, du erinnerst dich ausgerechnet an Lucius Malfoy?".

„Er ist nicht mein Feind. Lucius ist mir bisher sowas wie ein… _Freund_ gewesen. Ich hielt es gestern nicht für klug, offen darüber zu reden".

Harry sah Sev sehr zweifelnd an. „Also, du weißt weder wo dieser Raum war, noch was vorher gewesen ist", fasste er zusammen. „Du erinnerst dich an Lucius, der – wie du gestern meintest - ein Messer oder sowas gehabt hatte und dass er auch dort war. Lucius, Messer… dein Arm? Merkst du was?".  
Harry begann zu erahnen, wogegen sie anredeten oder besser es nicht konnten. Ihr Nervenbündel an Vampir hatte von der Nacht auf den 2. Mai 1998 erzählt, ohne die Schlacht um Hogwarts nur zu streifen.

„Er ist nicht mein Feind", wiederholte Sev nur. „Lucius und der Dunkle Lord haben mich mir als einen Mörder und Todesser vorgestellt. Ihr versteht was das heißt? Hättet ihr also diese Dinge getan und Lucius erst um 6 Uhr nach mir gesucht – auch gut, einer weniger. Ich könnte es euch im doppelten Sinne kaum verübeln.  
Wie auch immer. Lucius und der Dunkle Lord – ihre Geschichte ergibt Sinn - was kann ich", er wechselte zu seinem vampirischen Angesicht und blickte in die Runde, „groß anderes für die Menschen gewesen sein?  
Beide sagten, ich hätte mich für ihre Sache verdient gemacht und sie _bereuten_ was geschehen sei - deshalb bekam ich die Wohnung in London, den Schutz des Dunklen Lords".

"Dort angekommen fand Lilys Bild recht bald", sagte er nun wieder menschlich. „Sie sagte 'glaube niemals Lord Voldemort'. Was er täte sei unrecht. Sie hatte auch gesagt ich solle 'ihren Jungen' suchen".

Harry nahm das Bild in die Hand und betrachtete es. Er kannte die Aufnahme, in dem Fotoalbum, das er einst von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte, war ein Abzug gewesen.  
Aber irgendetwas störte, etwas passte nicht - Harry überlegte und sagte schließlich: "Verstorbene sprechen nicht aus Fotografien. Du... musst es abgezeichnet haben, und dann hat sie entschlossen mit dir zu reden!".

Sev nickte.  
"Ich fragte Lily warum sie überhaupt mit mir redet. Sie sagte sie täte es, weil sie mir verziehen habe".


	8. Chapter 8

Leider hat die garstige Uni kein Verständnis für meine Vorliebe für Snape-Vampire... Sorry

Viel Spaß^^

* * *

"Ich fragte Lily, warum sie überhaupt mit mir redet. Sie sagte, sie täte es, weil sie mir verziehen habe. Ich müsste euch konsequenterweise um dasselbe bitten. Das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm verschwindet nicht dadurch, dass ich die Integrität des Dunklen Lord bezweifeln könnte".

"Mach'... mach' das nicht nochmal ohne Vorwarnung, ok?", stammelte Hermine. Sie saß, ein wenig blasser als sonst, schaudernd am anderen Ende des Tisches im Schein der Küchenlampe.

Falls seine Verwandlung Harry und Neville ebenfalls erschreckt hatte, ließen die sich nichts anmerken.

"Entschuldige", sagte Sev. "Ich bin nicht gewohnt... Die Menschen, mit denen ich umging, kannten es irgendwann.  
Nur... ich würde einfach gern die Geschichte von Lily zu Ende erzählt wissen. Bisher hat sie kein richtiges Ende. Der Fluch, der sie keine Namen hat nennen oder Zusammenhänge erklären lassen... Sie konnte nicht mal sagen, was genau sie verziehen hat und..." - er runzelte die Stirn - "Ich denke langsam, ihr könnt es auch nicht. Ihr lenkt ständig ab".

"Aber das beweist doch nur, dass es nicht unser Fluch gewesen ist", rief Harry. Er machte regelrecht einen kleinen Hüpfer auf dem Sitzpolster der Eckbank.  
"Jeder Magier kann gegen die eigene Magie anreden! Sogar gegen starke Schutzzauber oder einen Fidelius-Zauber. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?".  
Ihre Unschuld war so gut wie bewiesen; ungeduldig beobachtete Harry, wie der Vampir sich ihm langsam zuwandte.

„Du und Neville hattet euch nicht gegenseitig dem Erstickungstod nahe fluchen wollen", sagte er. „Das habe ich auch eingesehen, wenn vielleicht etwas… spät".

Harry nickte. Er sah davon ab, Sev dazulegen, dass er die magische Bedingtheit der Argumentation offenbar nicht verstand.  
Mit einigem guten Willen ließ Harry dessen Worte als Versuch einer Entschuldigung durchgehen. Ihre Konfrontation am Nachmittag hatte andere Dimensionen gehabt, als eine vom Vampir erschreckte Hermine.

Auch die stillschweigende Übereinkunft mit Harry bestärkte Sev nicht recht in seinem Auftreten vor den Magiern. Sicher, er konnte sich vorstellen, worauf der mit seinem Reden über ...Fluchlogik? hinauswollte, aber diese Lehre war ihm fremd, wie alle andere magische Theorie.  
"Ich verstehe weder euer seltsames Latein, noch sehe ich eine Logik in diesen Formeln, die ihr benutzt… Eure Magie interessiert mich nicht", sagte er leise.  
"Ich habe euch diesen Severus gerade als einen Feind vorgestellt. Du Hermine, wolltest dann über Lucius und Vampire reden und Harry nur über Bilder!".  
Sev glaubte beobachtet zu haben, dass diese unsägliche magische Gedankenstehlerei Blickkontakt bedurfte. Entsprechend fand er mit den Ärmeln von Nevilles Jacke, die ihm über die Daumengelenke reichten, zwei Gründe Harry Potter nicht anzusehen. Mit lächerlicher Sorgfalt krempelte er den Stoff auf eine passende Länge.  
"Ich muss wissen, als was ich vor euch stehe", murmelte er dabei. "Verbliebe ich mit dem Dunklen Lord würde ich wieder zur Geisel. Ganz anders hat Neville mich einen Freund genannt. Aber aus den genannten Gründen... Ich verstehe nicht…".

"Du hältst deine Magie seit Jahren ob nun mit oder ohne Severus' Erinnerung. Du tötest nicht mit der Selbstverständlichkeit deiner Art", zählte Harry an einer Hand auf. "Sieh' doch, du bist kein Dämon, du bist er! Dir fehlt ein wenig seiner Arroganz und dann ist da dieser Fluch...".

"Hör' damit auf!", herrschte Sev ihn urplötzlich an. "Meine Frage... dein Reden beantwortet sie nicht", rechtfertigte er sich zögerlich.  
Ständig suchte Harry in ihm diesen Menschen. Er mochte wie er ein Todesser gewesen sein, mehr hatten sie nicht gemein, Harry sollte ihn mit 'Severus' in Ruhe lassen!

Neville hätte Sev gern auf die Schulter geklopft und gesagt 'du warst einer von uns'.  
Er wünschte, Harry würde die Vergangenheit sein lassen. Sie stießen ständig auf Themen, für deren Verschweigen Voldemort mit seinem Fluch definitiv gesorgt hätte.  
"Natürlich bist du mein Freund", sagte er schnell.  
"Hast du vergessen, worüber wir vor dem ganzen Mist geredet haben?".

"Keine Fangfragen in solchen Dingen!", murrte der Vampir. "Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und ich bin schrecklich schlecht darin".

"Nein, nicht 'schrecklich'", Neville schmunzelte. "Ich würde sagen in Vertrauensdingen gerade so 'annehmbar'".  
Hermine grinste und Harry lachte kurz. Ihr Freund hatte mit 'schrecklich' und 'annehmbar' Snapes liebste Noten Hogwarts' genannt. Der wiederum verstand die Anspielung natürlich nicht.  
"Entschuldige bitte", sagte Neville.  
"Ich habe dir 'Sev' als einen Freund vorgestellt. Als solchen solltest du ihn auch denken, egal was früher war oder noch ist. Du bist hier sicher".

"So eine Freundschaft brächte dich um, Neville", sagte Sev. Er klammerte unbewusst seine Hände auf dem Tisch ineinander; seine gesamte Körpersprache verdeutlichte Unruhe.  
Denn bekämen sie es heraus - und sie würden es - die anderen Vampire würden Neville jagen, bis sie ihn getötet hätten.  
Unabhängig davon - Lily hatte ihn nicht zu Sadisten geführt, soweit wagte er wieder zu denken. Trotzdem sah er nicht, was er zwischen hellen Küchenmöbeln und den Warnungen des Dunklen Lords, die nur mehr als leere Hüllen zwischen ihm und den Magiern standen, verloren hatte.

"Du solltest uns umbringen wollen", sagte Harry finster. "Aber du versuchst es nicht mal... Versteh' doch", sagte er und tippte kurz mit den Fingerspitzen an dessen Brust, "da drin steckst immer noch du, Severus Snape".  
Ehe Harry aufgehört hatte zu reden, grinsten ihm Fangzähne entgegen. Harry sah nicht weg, wenngleich er sich nicht an den jungen Snape gewöhnte und schon gar nicht wenn dieser diese Fratze aufsetzte.  
Die Verwandlung entstellte ihn, seine Stirn war zur Nasenwurzel hin verzerrt, die Augen schienen tiefer in ihren Höhlen zu liegen und seine bleiche Haut spannte über hervortretende Knochen. Harry konnte nicht umhin, auf diese Zähne zu starren. Kein menschlicher Kiefer fasste so ein Gebiss; seine Eckzähne ragten vor, sobald er den Mund bewegte.

"Der Mann... starb mit seinem Körper", sagte Sev und akzentuierte jedes Wort.  
"Vielleicht hilft mein Erscheinungsbild, diesen Umstand zu erinnern. Dass du nun seinen Namen gegen die Fluchmagie nennen kannst, macht ihn nicht lebendig. Und... lass' es, du kanntest ihn nicht".

"Wenn du uns nicht glauben kannst oder es nicht willst, halt' dich an Lilys Zeichnung und mäkle nicht an Harry herum", sagte Neville resigniert. Er hatte Harry gewarnt, ihm mit der Vergangenheit zu kommen. Jetzt konnte Neville zusehen, wie er Sev beruhigt kriegte.  
"Du klammerst dich an Lilys Worte und willst über nichts anderes reden... Es ist okay, vorerst. Aber wenn du bleiben willst, wüsste ich keinen Weg als unsere Freundschaft. Darüber, was du für uns tun kannst, sprechen wir später.  
Weil... du brichst zusammen, sobald Lily nicht helfen kann, die Dinge zu ordnen. Du merkst es selbst, deswegen dein Fragen und diese Art ...es zu überspielen".

Der seltsame Magier hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht, dachte Sev. Er klammerte sich an Lily, weil es niemanden gefährdete, solange er es mit den Toten hielt.  
Sie hatte damals gefragt, warum er ihre Zeichnung vor Lucius versteckt hielt. Ob es nicht einen Rest eines untoten 'Selbst' beweise, frei von den Lügen des Dunklen Lords.  
Sev wollte nicht dieses 'Selbst' sein. Es fühlte sich schwach an, verletzt... nutzlos in Harrys Worten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich leisten können, so jemanden auszuhalten, aber Neville?

In Zwischenmenschlichkeiten unverändert 'Troll'', dachte Neville.  
Sev schien zu demonstrativem Schweigen gewillt und der Magier wusste mittlerweile, dass Worte nicht dagegen halfen. Er langte kurzentschlossen über den Tisch und zog Sevs ineinander gekrallte Hände auseinander. Mit seinen Händen umschloss er dessen Rechte. Er erreichte, dass der ihn erschrocken ansah und endlich diese dämonische Fratze sein ließ.  
„Hey", begann er geduldig. „Sag', was macht dir jetzt Angst? Voldemort? Oder hast du immer noch Angst vor mir?".  
Er ließ los, bevor der andere in die Verlegenheit kommen konnte, seine Hand wegzuziehen.

„Nein!", antwortete Sev eilig. „…Nicht vor dir!". Seine Statusänderung zu 'potentieller Freund' würde erfordern, Neville das Fürchten zu lehren. Er begegnete allem so leichtfertig!  
„Nicht vor dir…", wiederholte er leise. "Um dich, leichtsinniger dummer Mensch. Begibst dich in Gefahr für…".

„Einen Freund. So ist es", unterbrach ihn Neville und wartete ab.

Der ehemalige Schützling Voldemorts zerbrach sich den Kopf, ob er es wagen konnte, Nevilles Freund zu werden. Er war von Lucius und dem Dunklen Lord über den Widerstand belogen worden, vielleicht sollte er es deswegen tun, und um Severus' Andenken zu hintertreiben. Sev schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran - er war unmöglich dieser Mann, den ihm der Dunkler Lord aus dessen Erinnerungen gezeigt hatte.  
"Schön... dann war dieses 'annehmbar' gerade ein Scherz über früher?", fragte er in die Stille.  
"Auf Kosten von diesem Severus? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, einen Scherz unter Freunden... nicht verstanden zu haben". Er lächelte matt.

"Willkommen nochmal", sagte Neville nicht ohne Stolz über dessen Entscheidung. "Willkommen beim Wiederstand".

"Auch von mir", sagte Harry weit mehr unbeteiligt. Er sah nicht, was das Ganze sollte. Schon als er angekommen war, hatte Sev gesagt, dass er bleiben wollte. Trotzdem, Harry hatte dessen und Nevilles Reden angehört; sie verblüfften ihn. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Vampir sich von jemand anderem anrühren ließe, und Nevilles Geduld mit ihm grenzte an Selbstaufgabe.  
„Ähm, das kommt jetzt etwas plötzlich…", begann Harry neu.  
„Ich möchte etwas versuchen. Es geht um Magie, deshalb frage ich. Ich weiß, dass du keine erhobenen Zauberstäbe magst, Sev. Nur du bist nicht der einzige, der sich um Neville sorgt".

"Was... was ist denn?", fragte der einigermaßen neutral. Er wäre lieber allein gewesen, um nachzudenken, nur als ein Freund konnte er schlecht einfach aufstehen und weggehen.

"Dieser Fluch. Du hast gesagt, meine Mutter hätte dir keine Namen sagen können. Hermine und ich übrigens auch nicht, bevor Neville dir 'Sev' vorgestellt hat. Wie hat er das gemacht? Ich denke, es gibt da irgendeine Magie zwischen euch", vermutete Harry.

Neville zuliebe widerstand er der Steilvorlage, Harrys Worte absichtlich falsch zu verstehen.  
"Du willst diese Magie mit neuer Magie bestimmen", sagte er recht abschätzig. "Nein... wenn ich schon oben bleibe, möchte ich lieber die ganze Fotografie von Lily ansehen".  
Hatte Neville es halt gekonnt, dachte Sev. Er hatte gesagt, sie seien Freunde und in Sicherheit. Reichte das nicht?  
Außerdem, wo lag Harrys Problem endlich dieses verfluchte Foto herzuzeigen?

Harry streckte seinen Rücken und setzte sich sehr bewusst aufrecht. "Danach, ok? Danach sehen wir uns Bilder an". Er klang mehr wie eine Anordnung als ein Vorschlag.  
„Wie weit ist dein Portrait von Dumbledore?", setzte er nach.

"Als ob du, wenn deine Zauberei etwas bewirkt, die Ruhe hättest dir Bilder anzusehen", entgegnete der Vampir freudlos.

"Und wenn schon", hielt Harry dagegen. Er rückte ihm auf der Eckbank auf und reckte seinen Kopf an dessen Gesicht heran.  
„Was glaubst du, wer mit meiner Mutter auf dem Bild ist? Du etwa?", fragte er in grimmigem Spott.

Sev antwortete nicht. Er wandte sich weg von Harry und wich langsam zum äußersten Rand der Sitzbank zurück. „Zufrieden?", fragte er. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, bis er sagte: „Severus wird nicht seine Bildhälfte abgerissen haben, um selbst nicht auf einer Fotografie zu sein, die er... und ich mit uns herumtrugen. Es ergäbe nicht mal Sinn, wenn er zum Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme noch hätte fotografiert werden können".  
Sein Nachgeben war einzig berechnend gewesen. Ein Streit brächte weder ihm das Foto noch Harry seine Zustimmung für dessen sinnlose Magie. Es wäre jetzt an Harry, ihm entgegen zu kommen. Sev bezweifelte, ob sich dessen verblendetem Magierhirn diese Option überhaupt stellte.

„Was hat meine Mutter dir eigentlich noch gesagt?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Je länger er nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. Kam Sev nicht von selbst darauf, dass er sowas wissen musste? "Na los, sag' schon!", drängte er.

Durch sein Ausweichen saß der Vampir näher bei Neville. Neville griff dessen Oberarm, er wollte ihm bedeuten, nichts Unüberlegtes zu sagen. Ein Stellvertreterkrieg auf Lilys Schultern war so ziemlich das Dümmste, was die beiden hatten anfangen können.

„Du meinst, ob ich dir etwas ausrichten soll?", fragte Sev und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich es wollen, wenn du mir die Fotografie nicht zeigst?".

Sehr schnell war Harry auf den Füßen. Sein Aufspringen stieß den Tisch zur Seite und Neville die Tischkante in den Bauch. Er ließ Sev los. Geschirr und Lebensmittel fielen herunter.  
Harry bemerkte es nicht, als er den Vampir am Schlüsselbein packte und gegen die Wand hinter der Eckbank rammte.  
„Lily war meine Mutter", grollte er. "Severus hat sie verraten. Ich hab sie nie gekannt... Schweigst du jetzt, verrätst du sie ein zweites Mal!".

"Incantatem revelio! Iunctura revelio 1!", rief Hermine einen Augenblick später. Ihre Zauber ließen die Küche und ihre Bewohner für einen Moment blauviolett aufleuchten. Als die anderen die Magie registrierten, hatte Hermine ihre Zauberstabhand längst gesenkt und sah böse zu Harry. Der hatte Sev losgelassen und wusste nicht wohin mit seiner Wut.  
"Entschuldigt meine Hexerei, Neville... Sev", bat sie.  
"Nur du... Du und Harry seid unerträglich! Wenn ihr so weitermacht, belege ich jeden einzelnen Raum im Haus mit einem Bannfluch, dass der eine nicht rein kann, wenn der andere drin ist. Und Harry hat Recht, es… es kann sonst was passieren, wenn sich ältere Magie mit anderen Zaubern vermischt… was ist mit seinem Dunklen Mal?".

Sev saß unbeweglich, wie Harrys Schlag ihn an die Wand gezwungen hatte und tastete nach seinem Hals. Das Aufschlagen hatte an den Narben gerissen.  
"Es ist... fast taub", sagte er deutlich unter Schmerzen.  
Er beschwerte sich nicht, im Grunde hatte er es provoziert. Nie und nimmer würde er sich von Harry befehlen lassen, wie und was er über Lily zu reden hatte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der es versuchen würde.

"Oh, hat Voldemort versucht dich zu rufen?", stichelte Harry. "Oder woher weißt du das so genau?".  
Er zog den Tisch an seinen Platz zurück und setzte sich, das Chaos um ihn herum ignorierend.

„Haltet den Rand, man! Beide!". Neville tobte. „Harry, du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat und du hast seinen Arm gesehen!  
So, du hast deine Aufzeige-Zauber bekommen und jetzt kriegt er sein Foto. Danach wird Sev erzählen, ob Lily ihm etwas für dich mitgegeben hat… nicht wahr, mein Freund?", fragte drohend in Richtung des Vampirs.  
Dann machte Neville sich an das Durcheinander. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabes flogen Scherben wieder zu Tellern zusammen und ein Rinnsal aus Kräutersoße waberte vom Boden und dem Tisch in der Luft zusammen und flog zusammen mit dem Sauciere in die Spüle.

Harry wich einem fliegenden Bund Petersilie aus und griff nach der Zeitschrift 'Nicht- &Magische Teilmenschen heute' auf dem Geschirrschrank. Er nahm das besagte Foto heraus, legte die Bildhälften zusammen und schob sie zu Sev über die magisch gereinigte Tischplatte.  
"Werd' glücklich damit", sagte er widerwillig.  
Er beobachtete, wie der Vampir ungelenk nach der ramponierten Fotografie griff und die Seite, welche ihn und seinen Vater zeigte, ziemlich lange ansah. Weiß' Merlin, was er sich davon verspricht, dachte Harry.

Tatsächlich beobachtete Sev nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf einen Mann, den er nicht erkannte und der ein Baby hielt, mit einiger Faszination das Einsetzen eines blassvioletten Leuchtens seiner Hand.  
Nevilles Haut begann in derselben Farbe zu schimmern. Es war Hermines Magie, die endlich wirkte. Sie bestätigte Harrys Vermutung über eine 'magische Verbundenheit' zwischen ihm und Neville, nur dass die Menschen sie nicht wahrnahmen.  
Sev war durcheinander vor Möglichkeiten. Dass er es als einziger sah, ermöglichte ihm so lange zu schweigen, bis alles über die Fotografie gesagt wäre. Er könnte auch komplett schweigen oder es für eine längere Zeitlang tun, als Rache dafür, wie Harry mit ihm umsprang. Ebenso könnte er morgen die Treppen hochgehen und diesen Ron aussaugen, ihn töten. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf - Unsinn!  
Sein Hunger brachte ihn um den Verstand; da nannte Neville ihn einen Freund und er erwog solche Dinge.  
Er täte besser daran, sich eine Bemerkung zu der Fotografie auszudenken - Harry würde es erwarten. Sev legte das Bild nach einem zweiten Blick auf Vater und Sohn zurück auf den Tisch.  
"Du sagst, Severus hätte sie verraten", begann er. "Ich sage, ich bin nicht er und alles was ich von Lily kenne, ist meine Zeichnung.  
Und... jeder Dämon entlang der Themse mit einem Paar Fangzähnen würde dir bestätigen, dass...", er rückte weg von der Wand und bewegte vorsichtig seinen Hals, als wolle er testen ob der seinen Schädel wieder trüge, "der 'Aasfresser' und 'Menschenfreund' es nicht gewesen sein kann, der euch drei verraten hat".

1 Ich zeige einen Zauberspruch/ eine Verbindung auf


End file.
